Invading London, Big Time!
by kelvinng90
Summary: Big Time Rush will be performing in London's Royal Albert Hall for the very first time but not before they can overcome all the obstacles that threaten to blow their first ever British major concert dream away! AU. Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Dak. Based on the movie Spiceworld.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ Hi everyone! This is one of the two new ideas that I have in my mind that I need to put down! :D So this one is based on the Spice Girls' movie, Spiceworld. To all of you who haven't seen it before, you may not understand some of the things or events that happened here. I'm a 90s kid so I super duper love the Spice Girls and I love the movie as well! And because the Spice Girls originally had 5 members, I added Dak as the fifth member. I thought of adding Jett when I started thinking about this but decided against it and went for Dak instead because Curt Hansen was supposed to play the lead initially. So I'm kinda like paying tribute to him or something. Anyway, enjoy this story and R&R! Love you guys! Love and peace everyone! :)**

* * *

_A onetime special, for one night only! Top of the Pops returns to catch up with Big Time Rush for their first ever live show in Britain, in the prestigious Royal Albert Hall, this coming Saturday at 8! But not before they take center stage for this Sunday's onetime exclusive live performance on Top of the Pops! Don't forget to tune in to catch Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Dak this Sunday at 7.30 only on the BBC!_

The television commercial about Big Time Rush's first ever live gig in London can be found all across Britain. BBC had been heavily promoting their one night only revival of Top of the Pops featuring American boy band, Big Time Rush, performing some of their most well known songs live on British national television. At the same time, tickets for their first live gig in the Royal Albert Hall were all sold out, partly due to the effect of the heavy rotation of the television commercial aired on BBC. The Top of the Pops recording studio was filled with dedicated fans, known as Rushers, cheering on as the group prepared to sing their final song for the night.

The live band played the intro to their song, We Are, followed by more cheering from the crowd in attendance. The camera zoomed in on Carlos Garcia, the Latino who happened to be the shortest and youngest member of Big Time Rush. It then focused on Logan Mitchell, the brains of the group. The camera's next focus was on Kendall Knight, the leader of the group and the glue that keeps the boys together. The camera then zoomed in on Dak Zevon, the dream boyfriend of Rusher fangirls and finally it focused on James Diamond, the pretty boy with hair so perfect it makes a fangirl jealous. After each member get their individual shot, the camera captured the group as a whole in a wider viewing angle. The live band finished playing the intro and moved on to play the chord for the first verse. The boys began to sing.

_[James]_

_Thinking, we don't wanna get caught up in over thinking  
We only got tonight  
Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments  
'Cause this is our time  
[Kendall]  
Life's too short to sit and wait  
For luck to come our way  
Light it up like fireworks  
I wanna hear you say_

_[Carlos]  
We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now_

_[Logan]  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound_

_[Dak]  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something_

_[All]  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are_

_[Logan]  
Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances  
We put it on the line  
Oh someday, I know we're gonna be somebody's someday  
Only gotta try_

_[Carlos]  
Life's too short to sit and wait  
For luck to come our way  
Light it up like fireworks  
I wanna hear you say_

_[All]  
We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are_

_[All]  
Oh oh woah, woah oh  
We are, we are  
[Dak]  
We are, we are  
We are alive  
And we are the light that's shining now_

_[Kendall]  
We are, we are  
We are the reckless  
And you can hear us drowning out the sound_

_[James]  
We are, we are  
Young and dumb, always chasing something_

_[All]  
We are, we are  
Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming  
We are, we are_

The studio erupted into a round of applause from the mostly British Rushers. The band thanked the audience and wished everyone present there goodnight as well as telling them they would see them this coming Saturday for their first ever live gig in the Royal Albert Hall. This was followed by even more energetic cheers from the crowd.

The director of the show yelled cut and ordered the cameraman to stop the recording. The boys of Big Time Rush left the stage to go to the backstage to change and get some rest. The crowd dispersed soon after.

_Next morning…_

The audience cheered and applauded as the group stood up and blew kisses to the fans before leaving the set to go out from the studio through the backdoor. The boys just finished a television interview for a morning talk show. Once they got off from the set, their manager, Gustavo Rocque, and his ever trusted assistant, Kelly Wainwright, were waiting for them near the backdoor.

'Second day in London, third interview already! Don't we get any break?' Dak complained.

'It's not that bad, is it? Although I prefer the first one, really. The one where we did right after we got off the plane? At least I get to use the excuse that my hair was not in the mood for any interviews.' James said, flicking his bang out of his eye.

'Dogs! That interview went wonderfully, wonderfully well! I love it!' Gustavo said, almost screaming. He always does that when he's excited or irritated.

'No, you don't like it, Gustavo! You never listen to any of our interviews.' Carlos said, checking his phone.

'Exactly! You can't love or hate something when you haven't truly experienced them.' Logan said, adjusting the hood of his hoodie.

'I may not be there for any of your interviews, but I can sense them! I can sense the vibe of the group! Strong, powerful, ready to take both sides of the Pacific by storm!' Gustavo exclaimed.

'I have no idea what you're talking about and neither do you, Gustavo. Save it!' Kendall snapped at Gustavo.

_Meanwhile…_

'Is the camera working? Alright. Hello there. It's your man Buddha Bob here talking to you. And I'll be spending the first of the five days with American boy band, Big Time Rush. Any minute now, the boys of Big Time Rush will be stampeding down this corridor…'

Before Buddha Bob can finish his sentence, the boys of Big Time Rush marched behind him, heading toward the backdoor to leave the studio.

Buddha Bob was a television producer. While his projects always get the green light, they were almost always never successful and they get axed almost immediately as well. Catching wind that Big Time Rush will be in London for what was not only their first live gig in London but in the prestigious Albert Hall, he proposed the idea of filming a documentary about the boys' one week in London as well as getting first hand footage of their first major British concert. The head of the production department approved his project; although he had a feeling that Buddha Bob will most probably screw this one up as well. For one, Buddha Bob was rather conceited, always taking up more screen time than his subject. That explained the reason why almost all of his past programs got axed after one or two episodes. As for those that didn't get axed, they either went unaired or received extremely low ratings. However, nothing stops Buddha Bob. He was that determined.

'Come on, we gotta follow them! Quick!' Buddha Bob ordered his crew to follow him, hoping to get some footage and possibly speaking to the boys.

_Back to Big Time Rush…_

'Now, don't worry, there won't be any fans out here. I've got them sorted out, alright?' Gustavo told the boys.

The boys of Big Time Rush nodded and Gustavo kicked the double doors open, revealing a plethora of fans out there, screaming and cheering. The boys were shocked yet thrilled to see that they have such dedicated fans in London. The crowd was mainly made up of fangirls and they were holding out their cameras and notepads, hoping to get a picture or autograph from the members. Some fans went as far as holding up placards that read a number of things on how obsessed and crazy they were over the band. Some of the placards read: 'KENDALL, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! GIVE ME A BIRTHDAY KISS!', 'WILL YOU MARRY ME, DAK?', 'LOGIE BEAR, YOU'RE SO CUTE!', 'JAMES I 3 U!' and 'CARLOS TE QUIERO MUCHO!'

While Gustavo and Kelly tried to discourage the boys from entertaining their over enthusiastic fans, they can't help but oblige to some of their requests. Kendall wished the birthday girl a happy birthday and kissed her on the cheeks, James took pictures with some of the fans, Carlos and Logan autographed for the some of the fans, Dak high-fived the front line of the crowd while running towards their tour bus. It was a double-decker bus with the Union Jack design adorned on either side of it.

'Whoa! This bus is cool! Where's me helmet? There!' Carlos said, jumping around when he got in and heading to the direction where his helmet was.

'Nobody goes to my wardrobe, thank you!' James went over to his side of the bus, where there was a built in closet with his clothes.

'I'll be reading!' Logan went off to his side, where there were a collection of books waiting for him.

'Okay, dogs! Settle down and get some rest while you can because we're going hardcore later. And I mean HARDCORE! Dennis, Albert Hall, NOW!' Gustavo barked his orders at the boys and the bus driver, Dennis.

'Boys, we'll be there in fifteen minutes so get changed and be ready! I'll see you.' Kelly said before disappearing to her and Gustavo's mobile workspace.

'I need to stretch!' Dak said, plopping down at the comfortable pile of pillows.

'It's the same old problem for me. I don't know what to do with my hair.' James said, checking his reflection in the built in closet's mirror.

'I bet it's hard for you, James. You always have to decide whether you want to swipe the bangs to the side, swipe the bangs to the side…or swipe the bangs to the side!' Kendall said while taking a sip from the can of Coke he took from the mini fridge.

'Hey, I know what you can do, James! Why don't you…swipe your bangs to the side!' Logan suggested, looking up from a medical book he was reading.

'Good idea. Thanks, Logie.' James said, rolling his eyes and fixing his hair.

'Anybody saw my new kicks? I can't find them! I think I lost them!' Carlos was frustrated that he cannot find the new shoes he just bought.

'I don't recall seeing any new kicks around.' Dak said, closing his eyes, stretched out on the pillows.

'Ha! There they are, Dak! There they are!' Carlos suddenly shouted.

Dak opened his eyes, slightly confused. 'Where are they?' Dak asked.

'Under your feet! My new kicks are crushed under your feet!' Carlos said, going towards Dak's direction, ready to attack him.

'Oh…oh yeah, I thought I felt something under my feet. Didn't know it's yours! Sorry, Carlitos!' Dak said nonchalantly, closing his eyes again trying to catch some winks.

'Oh no you don't!' Carlos pounced on top of Dak, who let out a scream.

'Get off me!' Dak shouted.

'Nobody starts a fight without getting me involved! Make way, Carlos!' Kendall put his Coke down and jumped on top of the other two boys.

The commotion even caught the attention of the usually law abiding Logan. He didn't want to miss out on anything.

'Count me in!' Logan threw the book that he was reading aside and jumped on top of Kendall.

The four boys were piled on top of each other, with Dak and Carlos struggling to free themselves, kicking and screaming but also laughing at the same time.

'Hey, guys. Guys! Excuse me!' James called out.

'What?' Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Dak answered in unison.

'Do I look okay?' James asked, pointing to his hair. The bangs were swiped to the side.

'Great!' The four boys said in unison before continuing their little friendly fight.

'Dogs! Listen up! There will be a press conference before we enter the Hall! They will ask you all sorts of dumb questions, so just deal with it like you dealt with your interview today!' Gustavo's voice came booming through the speaker connected to the intercom in Gustavo and Kelly's mobile workspace.

Looks like the boys have another interview to take care of.

They pulled up at the Albert Hall and true enough, a press conference was waiting for them. But it was only a short press conference squeezed into their schedule at the very last minute. Big Time Rush was clearly unhappy about it but they decided to play along with it. After all, the press conference was televised and it would help boost their popularity in Britain.

'This coming Saturday at 8, Big Time Rush, live in the Royal Albert Hall of London! Is this your first time here? How are you feeling?' the interviewer asked, directing the question to no one in particular.

'Yes! And we're very excited because we're working with the locals this time so expect fresh vibes from us!' Logan chose to answer the question.

'The concert's gonna be broadcast live for the whole world to see. Biggest thing we've done so far, so it's amazing!' James chipped in.

'Whole world? How many countries are we talking about?' the interviewer asked, again directing the question to no one in particular.

'Millions!' Dak replied.

'Or maybe even more!' Kendall said.

'Any message for your multitude of fans out there?' The interviewer asked.

'Yes, I just wanna say gracias por el apoyo y España te queremos!' Carlos said in Spanish.

'That's for all the people in France.' The rather dumb interviewer said. Carlos turned to Kendall, who was standing beside him and rolled his eyes. Kendall chuckled.

'And Taiwan de fen si men, xie xie ni! Wo men ai ni!' Logan said in Mandarin.

'That goes out to the fans in Russia.' The interviewer continued on with his streak of stupidity.

_Meanwhile…_

Meanwhile, back in America, specifically in Hollywood, a pair of writers was watching the live broadcast of Big Time Rush's mini press conference on American television. They were Reginald Bitters, whose last hit was an independent movie way back in 1987 and Graydon, the partner that he worked with since the production company he had a hit with went bankrupt in the early 90s. Graydon just finished typing the last word and he wanted to show Mr. Bitters his script.

'I think I got what you want.' Graydon said, without looking up from his MacBook.

'Would you shut up and watch this? These boys are Big Time Rush!' Mr. Bitters said.

Graydon paused to look at the television.

'Oh yeah. I like the tall, blond, skinny one.' Graydon said, indicating that he likes Kendall better.

'No, no, no. James is the better one.' Mr. Bitters rubbed his chin.

'Yeah, James is good too.' Graydon agreed but he didn't know which one of the boys was James.

'This is what our movie should be about.' Mr. Bitters said, nodding his head. 'They're young, they're cute, they're hip, they're wacky!'

'Yeah, but can they act?' Graydon asked, sounding a little paranoid.

'What act? Did anyone cared if Marilyn Monroe can act? All they care was, 'was she in focus'?' Mr. Bitters replied.

Graydon thought about it for a while and the gears inside his head started working. He had an idea.

'I got an idea. It's Big Time Rush… there's five of them…they're singers…' Graydon started.

'I love it!' Mr. Bitters interrupted before he Graydon could go any further. 'What are you waiting for, Graydon? Go get the tickets to London now!'

'Yes, sir!'


	2. Chapter 2

Gustavo sat at his working desk in the mobile workspace in the tour bus. From the way he looked, he was obviously stressed. In fact, he was always stressed. But who can really blame him? His job is frequently filled with tons of pressure put on him by his demanding boss, Griffin, and also the boys of Big Time Rush whenever they chose not to listen to him. And now, the concert in the Albert Hall this Saturday does nothing to help but only adds more fuel to his already burning fire of stress.

Gustavo's work mobile phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It read GRIFFIN. He answered the call without any delay.

'Yes, Griffin?' Gustavo said.

'How are the boys, Gustavo? Ready for showtime this Saturday?' Griffin asked.

'They are rehearsing now. They are filled with the fires of passion and they are ready to rock London. Really.'

'Hmm...remember now is a dangerous time. They've had a lot of success very quickly, so get ready for the backlash.'

On the other side of the line, Griffin was pouring himself some wine and it was already late at night in Los Angeles. Gustavo wondered if Griffin ever sleeps because back in LA, Griffin used to call Gustavo at strange hours as well.

'Yes, Griffin. You want me to kick the paparazzi's ass for you?' Gustavo said.

'There's no need for such stirring.' Griffin said, sipping his wine.

'Ransack the whole of London searching for those papzo...putting the cats among the pigeons...see them tear those pigeons up...AND SEE THE FEATHERS FLY!' Gustavo let the pressure get the better of him which caused him to lose control.

'GUSTAVO!' Griffin's voice boomed on the other line.

'Sorry, Griffin.' Gustavo snapped back to reality upon hearing Griffin's stern voice.

'Remember one thing, Gustavo. The drummer who is without sticks has no backbeat.' Griffin said.

'Absolutely.' Gustavo said even though he hadn't a clue what Griffin was talking about.

Griffin hung up on the other line. Gustavo put his phone down on the working desk.

'What did he say?' Kelly, who witnessed the whole conversation, asked.

'I have no idea. But maybe he's right.'

* * *

'One, two, one, two, three, four!' The musical director said.

'Ooh baby, it feels like, it feels like, the music sounds better with you baby, it feels right, it feels right, everything's better with you...'

The boys of Big Time Rush were practicing their harmonies with their song, Music Sounds Better With U. They stood in a straight line, singing into their mikes. They were lined up in this manner from left to right: James, Logan, Carlos, Dak and Kendall. They repeated the chorus over and over again to perfect their harmonies.

Buddha Bob and his crew managed to catch up with the boys in the Albert Hall's rehearsal room. This was the perfect opportunity for Buddha Bob to get some footage of the boys, pre-concert footage.

'Now, remember, the camera is the windows to the soul. What I want to do is take the audience on a journey of the mind's eye of Big Time Rush and focus on their deepest subconscious.' Buddha Bob gave his film crew his nonsensical philosophy.

'Deepest subconscious?' The cameraman asked.

'That's it! Got it? Great!' Buddha Bob patted the cameraman's shoulders and turned his attention to the boys.

The cameraman had not an idea what Buddha Bob wanted. He was confused and was trying to figure out what Buddha Bob meant by deepest subconscious.

Suddenly, the keyboardist hit a wrong note on the keyboard, upsetting the whole song. The boys were put off.

'Hold on, hold on, what's going on?' Kendall asked, annoyed.

'What are you doing?' Dak chipped in.

'Sorry, sorry.' The keyboardist apologized.

'Sorry doesn't cut it babe! We can't have that on the big day.' Carlos said.

'I'm so sorry, guys. It's all my fault.' The keyboardist attempted to apologize again.

'Okay, once again, shall we? From the top.' The musical director ordered the band to play the music from the top once again. He then turned his attention to the boys. 'Guys, that was absolutely perfect...without being any good at all. So let's start again.'

The boys were already not in the mood to practice. It was rather hard to get the vibe back after a screw up. Then again, they have a concert coming up this Saturday and time is ticking. So, they tried their best to get back into the mood. Before they could start practicing again, however, they saw a familiar face walking into the Albert Hall.

'Hey, isn't that Jenny Tinkler?' James said.

'Yeah, hey Jen!' Logan called out to their old friend.

Jenny waved at them. The boys were excited to see her after such a long time and they left their positions to go to Jenny, ignoring the musical director's instruction to start practicing the song.

'Jen! What brought you here?' Kendall asked as they all sat down at the couch with Jenny after hugging it out.

'I came here for you guys!' Jenny said excitedly.

'But with a baby on the way? Jen, you didn't have to.' Logan said.

Although the boys hadn't kept in touch with Jenny for a long time, they still hear about her occasionally from Kendall's mom. The last they heard was Jenny got pregnant but it wasn't revealed who was the baby's daddy. The boys never thought that they will see Jenny in her pregnant state due to their busy schedule but they do now. It felt surreal to them.

'But I want to. Besides, this will be the baby's first concert ever! Aren't you excited, baby?' Jenny said, stroking her pregnant belly.

'Aww...that's sweet. How's the baby?' Carlos asked.

'Very active, if you ask me. Too active for my liking. Always kicking me and not only that. My back always feels like it's about to break and my feet is killing me, too.' Jenny said.

Meanwhile, Buddha Bob spoke into the camera.

'The moment we've all been waiting for; a Big Time Rush that is so full of love! Did you see that?' Buddha Bob pointed to the boys. 'Okay, stop recording me. Now, go film them. Go!' Buddha Bob instructed his crew.

'Actually, we're...kinda curious about one thing, Jen...' Dak started.

'I think I know what you're curious about. You want to know who's the baby's daddy.' Jen said.

'You know, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, we understand.' Kendall said. The rest of the boys nodded.

'But I really want to know, though.' James blurted out.

'James!' Logan nudged him.

'Well, it's someone you all know. It's Wayne.' Jenny said.

'Wayne? Wayne-Wayne?' Kendall asked.

'Yes, it's him.' Jenny said, sighing.

'Okay...so where's Wayne-Wayne?' Dak asked.

'He just...left me! And my baby. But it's quite alright, you know. I mean, I can take care of myself and I will for the sake of baby.' Jenny smiled, stroking her belly.

'Sound running.' Buddha Bob's film crew said, holding up the long mike to record the boys talking while the cameraman switched on the camera and start recording.

'Would you mind not filming, please?' James asked, staring into the camera looking annoyed and angry.

The film crew took their equipments with them and left the boys alone with Jenny.

'Can I touch it?' Logan asked.

'Logan's practicing for his future career as a doctor.' Carlos teased.

Jenny laughed and allowed Logan to touch her belly.

'Oh! It kicked!' Logan said, looking excited.

All of them chuckled and took turns to touch Jenny's belly.

'It's amazing, isn't it? Carrying a new life inside of you. I'm not sure if I could ever handle that, though. If I was a girl, that is.' Kendall said.

'Can you ever imagine the guys getting pregnant instead?' Dak asked.

'Oh, that's a good question you asked there, Dak! I wonder what it would be like...' Carlos said.

* * *

_'Oh my poor back!' A pregnant Logan said, trying his best to get up from the couch._

_'I don't know how you can handle all them kids. You got six already, haven't you?' Carlos said while mixing the batter for the pancakes._

_'Is it six already? I don't know I just lost count of them. They just look so cute when they're newly born but when they grow up, they turn out to be such monsters!' Logan complained._

_'I know that would happen that's why I leave mine with the nanny as soon as they are born! It's tough enough having to endure a case of messy hair when giving birth to them.' James said, his hair tied up with a bandana, sipping on a cocktail._

_'I hate being pregnant!' A five-month pregnant Dak said as he came out from the bathroom. He just threw up for the third time._

_'Tell me about it! It feels like your guts just spilled out, ain't it? I haven't even reach my second month yet and I'm already making a mess everywhere!' Carlos said pouring the pancake batter into the frying pan._

_'That's not the worst thing that could happen. The worst is this! The aftereffect of it! I have to run on this treadmill everyday to get my body back! If I stop for even a minute, I feel like a damn cow!' Kendall said while running on the treadmill. His once fit and firm body: strong biceps, washboard abs, firm chest had all been replaced by fats accumulated during his pregnancy when he craved for fat, oily food._

_'Damn...why do I feel...oh no...guys?' Logan suddenly looked pale._

_'What is it this time? Feeling fat around your feet?' James asked._

_'No, I think my waters just broke!' Logan started to panic._

_'Oh dear God no, you can't be serious! Oh wait, I need to vomit again!' Dak rushed to the bathroom._

_'GUYS! HELP! MY BABY IS KICKING ME REALLY HARD NOW! AHHHH!' Logan screamed._

_'James, Carlos, legs! We can't afford to wait for Dak! I'll take care of the arms alone. My current body should be capable to handle this alone. Ready? One, two, lift!' Kendall, James and Carlos lifted a screaming Logan to rush him to the hospital._

* * *

'That was weird but it's so funny!' Carlos burst out laughing.

'That was scary, okay? And why do I always have to be the one suffering?' Logan said.

'Logie, hate to say this but one of our guilty pleasures is seeing you suffer.' Kendall said and high five James. Both of them laughed.

'Guys, don't be so mean to Logie!' Jenny said.

'But come to think of it, if we really do get pregnant, how does the baby come out?' Carlos asked.

'CARLOS!' Kendall, James, Logan, Dak and Jenny said in unison.

Carlos shrugged.

'I hate to interrupt this but we have an extreme live gig coming up this Saturday!' The musical director said.

'Alright, we're coming!' Dak said. 'Jen, we have to go now but I really wish we could spend more time together.'

'I'm sure we'll have the time. Okay, you guys go ahead. I'll see you later.' Jenny said, getting up from the couch ready to leave the rehearsal room.

'Group hug! Come on guys!' Carlos suggested.

The boys crowded around Jenny and gave each other a warm group hug. They said their goodbyes and the boys went back to their original positions. Before they start rehearsing the song, they requested some time off to allow them to bring back the vibe. The boys reminisced about the times they spent together back in Minnesota before they moved to LA and how they used to be before they became Big Time Rush. They also pondered upon their future and wonder how long Big Time Rush will be able to perform as a group. This stirred up the fire in them. The least they could do now is to give this Saturday's concert their best shot and treasure every little moment they spend together as a group. The boys found the passion that they had been looking for and they were ready to sing.

'Okay, we're ready for the full rehearsal, right guys?' Kendall smiled to the other members.

James, Logan, Carlos and Dak chimed in a unison 'yes'. The band started playing the music and immediately all the boys got into the mood.

_[Logan]_  
Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah...

_[James]_  
I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

_[Logan]_  
Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

_[Carlos]_  
No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love

_[Logan]_  
Could be more perfect than us

'Quick, quick, quick! Film this down, film this down! Yes! That's what I'm talking about! The vibe of the group, can you feel it?' Budda Bob ordered his crew.

_[All]_  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_[Kendall]_  
I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Woah I couldn't help myself,  
Let this heart go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take

_[Logan]_  
Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

_[Carlos]_  
No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love

_[Logan]_  
Could be more perfect than us

_[All]_  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_[Dak]_  
Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word (music sounds better with you)  
Everyday (Everyday)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
Music sounds better with you.

_[Logan]_  
She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer

'Move the focus to Logan! Quick! Oh my God! He's so good! Did you get it?' Buddha Bob was excited about Logan's rap performance and he checked with the cameraman to ensure that the camera was working corectly.

When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

_[All]_  
Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you, oh, baby  
It feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, baby  
It feels right it feels right,  
Everything's better with you  
Music sounds better with you

'That was so good! Terrific! Good job, guys!' The musical director said.

The boys cheered and hugged each other. They were pretty confident that they can maintain the same energy when performing this Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

The editor-in-chief of the Daily Event, a popular British tabloid, George Hawk, was not happy with what he was reading. It was a copy of the current issue of the Daily Event and Big Time Rush was on the front page. It read: BIG TIME RUSH SET TO CONQUER THE GLOBE. An old promotional picture of the five members went along with the headlines. His assistant, Brad, was with him in his office.

'Look at that, Brad! Look at that! Big Time Rush set to conquer the globe...what is this? Why is it that I can't pick up a paper in the morning and seeing them all over the front page?' Hawk demanded.

'You told us to write that story, Hawk.' Brad reasoned.

'Yes, I know...I know...' Hawk admitted, massaging his temples.

'And as long as the Daily Event is here, we gotta keep writing about them. They're a hit sensation now!' Brad said.

'You know what? I'm sick of them! We need a new angle, Brad. I mean who cares if Big Time Rush's next single hit number one again? Or who cares if they manage to climb to the peak of Mount Everest? Or who cares if they find a permanent solution for cheating boyfriends?' Hawk said while flipping through his copy of Daily Event, frowning.

'Not me.' Brad snorted.

Suddenly, an idea dawned upon Hawk. An evil, sinister idea. A smile slowly crept on his face.

'Listen, Brad. We'll try this on for size. Big Time Rush...live show...canceled.' Hawk said.

'Why, that's not bad.' Brad was smiling, too.

'Big Time Rush...fall out!' Hawk said, getting more and more excited.

Brad continued smiling as he listened to what Hawk had to say.

'Big Time Rush split up! Think how many copies of the paper will sell with a headline like that!' Hawk continued, barely containing his excitement. 'I can make that happen, Brad! I, George Hawk, put them up there and I can bring them down!'

'Yes!' Brad agreed.

'Who's gonna help me, Brad? Who's gonna help me bring them down big time?' Hawk asked.

'I'll find someone, Hawk. I promise you that!' Brad said.

* * *

The members of Big Time Rush were in the tour bus. The boys were scheduled to shoot a short video to be used as a video interlude for their concert this Saturday. James was trying on some clothes and constantly fixing his hair, Kendall was lifting and Logan was reading a medical textbook. Dak and Carlos decided to play chess.

'Check!' Dak said.

'What do you mean check?' Carlos asked.

'I mean, check; my bishop's got your king.' Dak said.

'Where?' Carlos asked, confused.

'There!' Dak said, pointing out the bishop piece to Carlos. 'You either got to move it in front, or move it out of the way.'

'Well I'll move that fairground horse to there. Sort that out!' Carlos moved his knight in a manner inconsistent with the rules of the game.

'You can't do that!' Dak said.

'Says who?' Carlos asked.

'Says..says Mr. Chess! It's been in the rules for thousand of years!' Dak explained.

'I'm gonna break the rules and set this little fairground horse free amongst all these little square fields, like that. There!' Carlos moved his knight several squares and finally knocked Dak's king off the chessboard.

'Carlos, don't make me slap you!' Dak was annoyed.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Dak.

* * *

The boys were in the bus with Kelly. Gustavo received a call from a Mr. Bitters that morning. According to Mr. Bitters, he's a Hollywood scriptwriter and he came all the way from Hollywood to London to pitch a movie idea to Gustavo about Big Time Rush. Gustavo agreed to meet him and his partner, Graydon, at a coffeehouse to discuss the plan over breakfast. That explained his absence from the tour bus and the boys having a speaker-yelling free morning.

'It's obvious to us that the boys of Big Time Rush are movie stars. We've worked on this idea for months.' Mr. Bitters said, smiling.

Gustavo raised his eyebrows.

'Graydon, if you will.' Mr. Bitters directed Graydon to start presenting his idea to Gustavo.

'Can we turn off our cellphones, please?' Graydon asked.

'Respect for the writer.' Mr. Bitters said and he turned off his cellphone.

Gustavo switched his off reluctantly.

'Okay, this is the ultimate tale. Five boys, five lives, one story. As old as time itself, but as new as freshly cut grass.' Graydon said, closing his eyes and imagining what he just said.

'That's fresh!' Mr. Bitters told Gustavo.

Gustavo didn't say a single word.

'The boys play five brothers whose parents are athletes who disappeared the night before the Olympics began. On top of that, they have an ailing grandmother to take care of. In order to uphold their family name of not missing a single games since the first Olympics, the oldest brother, Kendall, who is pretty much an established athlete himself replaces his parents for the games. But he will have to deal with the obstacles he has with taking care of his younger brothers, especially the problematic Carlos and grandma.' Graydon said.

'That's brilliant, Graydon! What do you think?' Mr. Bitters asked Gustavo, smiling.

'It sucks! It has no plot!' Gustavo boomed.

Graydon almost choked on his coffee.

'Why, yes! Of course it sucks! But...at least that's a start. This is a...a stew we're cooking here, if you will.' Mr. Bitters said.

Gustavo continued to look unimpressed.

'Okay...okay, look. I have another idea. Crocodiles.' Graydon said.

Gustavo crossed his arms across his chest, mentally noting that he will hate this idea as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Big Time Rush tour bus, the boys were doing their own thing when the radio aired a radio interview about them. It was the second interview they did once they touched down in London.

'Are you ready for Big Time Rush this Saturday? I know I am and I have them with me here, live! So, James, tell me, how does it feel to be labeled as the pretty boy of the group?' The radio interviewer asked.

'Oh gosh! Can someone please turn that thing off?' James was annoyed.

Carlos got up from the plush cushion and went and switch off the radio.

'Honestly, James, did you mean what you say the other day?' Logan asked, looking up from his medical textbook.

'Well, what do you think, Mr. Genius?' James rolled his eyes. 'I'm sick of it, really. People are always perceiving me as this...I don't know...dumb brunette? Because all I ever talk about is fashion and hair but I'm not that shallow, am I? I mean look, I'm not blonde to begin with. So, shouldn't Kendall be the one who's shallow or something?' James asked, his eyes fixed to the mirror the entire time.

'You ain't gotta get so ugly, James. Even though I'm blonde, I'm definitely smarter than you!' Kendall smirked.

'Yeah, Kendall's got a point there. You know what, James? Hair color doesn't determine how dumb or smart you are. You really are vain and shallow. Face it!' Dak said.

James sighed and turned to face the other boys.

'I'm not vain and shallow! Okay, maybe I'm vain but I'm not shallow, am I?' James tried to reason.

'Well, let's say you have kids in the future and they need you to help them with their homework, you think you can handle that?' Logan asked.

'Why not?' James put both his hands up in the air.

'Oh boy, this one is sure fun to watch! Let's see how James help his kids with their homework...' Carlos said.

* * *

_'Daddy, daddy! Can you help me name five states in the US?' A little boy came running to James with a pencil and paper in his hand. The little boy appeared to be James' son due to the similarities in their features._

_'Yes of course, Jamie! Okay, let's see...we have Minnesota, California, um...New York, Seattle and New South Wales!' James said proudly._

_'But daddy, Uncle Logan said that Seattle is not a state. It's a city in Washington and New South Wales is in Australia!' Little Jamie said._

_'Oh yeah? Well um..maybe Uncle Logan is correct.'_

_'And daddy, what is sublimation?'_

_'Oh...that is uh...that's when ice turns to water, right? That's like a cooler name for melting or something.'_

_'No, daddy. Uncle Logan said that sublimation is when an object in its solid state turns straight into gaseous state without going through the liquid state.'_

_'Um...what can I say? Uncle Logan is...very smart, huh?' James laughed nervously._

_'Daddy, I have one more question.'_

_'Yes, what is it, sweetie?'_

_'What is the meaning of shallow?'_

_James was horrified that his son mentioned the word that he hated and feared the most. He didn't know how to answer Jamie._

* * *

'Hahahaha...oh my God, I can't even...' Logan was near tears from laughing too much.

'Ha-ha, very funny! And why is Uncle Logan all over the place?' James asked, clearly annoyed.

'Because Uncle Logan is the smartest!' Logan smirked.

'Whatever!' James went back to the mirror, checking his reflection and ran his lucky comb over his hair. 'But you know what, Logie? I don't think you can handle being a doctor.'

'What? What makes you think so?' Logan asked.

'Because as smart as Uncle Logan is, he's scared of everything!' James said, snapping his fingers.

'No, I don't!' Logan protested.

'Yes, you do!' Kendall, Carlos and Dak chimed in unison.

'Okay, like how?' Logan asked.

'Like when we decided to watch World Trade Center the day before we came here, you worried so much you decided to fake illness so that you don't have to get on the plane. Of course it didn't work but how stupid is that?' Carlos said.

'That's not stupid, I'm being realistic!' Logan said.

'Realistic without being logical? Come on, Logie!' Dak said.

'If you really make it as a doctor, hmm...that's actually kinda...interesting...' Kendall smirked.

* * *

_'Doctor Mitchell, we'll need to perform the surgery as soon as possible!' The nurse said._

_'Yes...yes...let's do this...' Logan said._

_Logan may look calm on the outside but on the inside, he's panicking. If he could, he would want to stall the surgery for as long as he can because he's scared of blood. Not only that, he's afraid that the blood is contaminated and he may get an infection. He's also paranoid about the safety equipments and the hygienic quality of it. Furthermore, there's a lot of pressure during a surgery, what with the expectations and all. The fact that he panics easily under pressure was of no help at all._

_Logan picked up the scalpel. He gulped. He was about to perform an appendicitis surgery and this was not looking any good. He sliced the patient's right lower abdomen open. When he saw the blood, he almost fainted._

_Suddenly, another nurse burst into the surgery room and broke the most horrifying news to Logan._

_'Doctor Mitchell, the patient has AIDS.'_

_Logan screamed and within seconds, he fainted._

* * *

'Guys! You're exaggerating!' Logan said as the others laughed.

'Doesn't sound much like an exaggeration to me, though. I'm sure you'll totally do that!' Kendall said in between laughs.

'Talk about stereotyping!' Logan said, rolling his eyes and returning to the book he was reading.

'Well, they do like to stereotype us, don't they? I mean look, they always refer to James as the pretty one of the group, Logan as the nerd, Carlos as this hyper, crazy guy who seems to have escaped from Neverland and they always call me the playboy! I can see why they labeled you guys as such but mine doesn't make much sense to me!' Dak said.

'Oh, you're so wrong, Dak, so wrong! It makes sense!' Carlos said.

'What? No!' Dak said.

'You know, out of the five of us, you are the only one who has appeared in a TV commercial before.' James said.

'And your point is?' Dak asked.

'You appeared in a commercial for tampons! And of all people, you appeared in that commercial with Heather Fox, resident playgirl, hello!' Carlos said.

'Just because Heather's a playgirl doesn't make me a playboy! Besides, I was fooled into doing it!' Dak explained.

'Who fooled you into doing that commercial?' Kendall chuckled.

'Gustavo! He made me sign some papers and said that if I don't turn up in half an hour then I'm breaching the contract. I didn't even have time to read it.' Dak said.

'Oh poor you, what a pity...but on the bright side, being a playboy...it's not that bad, is it?' Logan said.

* * *

_Dak Zevon and the boys of Big Time Rush just arrived in Paris, France to shoot a music video for their latest single. The boys were walking out of the airport when a girl came running to Dak and threw her arms around him. Dak and the boys were shocked._

_'Hold it, hold it! What's going on?' Dak asked the girl._

_'Dak, baby, don't you remember me?' The girl with striking blue eyes asked, pouting her lips._

_'Sophie?' Dak was wondering what brought Sophie to Paris._

_Before they could go on any further, another girl threw her arms around Dak's waist from behind._

_'Hey! Hands off my Dak!' Sophie said._

_'No, you hands off my Dak! Dak, who's she?' The girl asked._

_Dak turned to see who the girl was and it was Amy._

_'Amy? What are you doing here?' Dak asked._

_'What? Dak baby, you know her?' Sophie asked with her eyes as big as saucers._

_'All of you hands off my Dak!' Another girl's voice boomed. Dak turned to see who it was._

_'Who is it this time? Oh, Marissa?' Dak said._

_'Dak Zevon, you better have a good explanation about this!' Sophie said._

_'I thought you said you only love me!' Amy yelled._

_'By the time I'm done with you, you'll pray to God that you never exist!' Marissa charged towards Dak._

_The three girls attacked Dak while the other boys looked on. They shrugged and walked away._

* * *

'How can you guys be so cruel? Walking away and not saving your best friend from those girls?' Dak said.

'We don't wanna get involved in your business, you know!' Kendall said.

'And that is exactly a misrepresentation of who I am. I'm no playboy nor do I ever plan on being one! I mean, look at the consequences, dude!' Dak said.

'You may just end up with broken arms and legs which may be tame compared to how Carlos' behavior will get him.' James said.

'Oh really?' Carlos said.

'Constantly getting into trouble by doing crazy things and potentially hurting yourself and the ones around you...that says a lot, doesn't it?' Logan said.

'Hey, if I was not this crazy, Big Time Rush is Big Time Blah!' Carlos said, walking to Logan and tackling him to the ground. The two started to struggle with each other on the floor.

'Maybe you're right. But, what if something like this happens?' Dak said.

* * *

_For once in their life, Gustavo was being very nice to the boys when he threw a party in his mansion to celebrate the boys' latest album's huge success, peaking at number one not only in the US, but also in most countries in Europe, Australia, Japan and also South Korea.  
_

_Carlos, being his usual crazy self, can't help but wreak some havoc during the party. First, there was a fridge invasion by Carlos. Even though there were lots of guests in Gustavo's mansion for the party, he still kept his fridge locked. But it wasn't locked for long when Carlos destroyed the lock with a sledgehammer and opened up the fridge to reveal some really delicious food in there, mostly desserts: pudding, yogurt, ice cream...any kind of dessert, you name it, Gustavo has it in his fridge. Not long after, everyone found out about the dessert and started rushing to it, damaging the fridge in the process and causing Gustavo much distraught. Of course, Gustavo let out his infamous scream of frustration._

_Next, Carlos decided to play indoor hockey in Gustavo's mansion, which is of course, not allowed. But all the guys being hockey players themselves back in Minnesota couldn't resist the urge so they ended up playing hockey and broke several expensive sculptures and art items in the mansion. Gustavo was close to having a heart attack._

_That was not the worst. Carlos went one step further by playing with fire - real fire. It happened when Carlos decided that the easiest way to clean up the mansion after the party was by setting everything on fire. Crazy, right? Well, that's Carlos for you, ever so unpredictable and never know what's gonna happen next when you're around him. Not only that, Carlos accidentally set Gustavo's pants on fire and all of them had to rush Gustavo to the hospital to get treated for third degree burns._

_Talk about hurting everyone close to him!_

* * *

'Setting everything on fire? That sounds kinda cool, you know?' Carlos said, jumping up and down.

'No, that's not cool, Carlos! That's arson! It's a crime and when you face the consequences of it, you wouldn't think that it's cool anymore!' Logan said.

'Why, Logie, ever the logical, boring one. You're no fun!' Carlos said.

Logan rolled his eyes and looked for another book to read.

'Wait a minute. Something's missing...look, Logan's the nerd who's scared of everything, James is the pretty boy who has style but no substance, Dak is the resident playboy and Carlos is just crazy! But, what about me? Why do everyone get a stereotype and I'm left out?' Kendall said, crossing his arms.

'Kendall, your stereotype is that you are always there keeping the group together. You're the...leader stereotype I guess?' Dak said, clearing up the chess pieces and putting them back into the box.

'And that says a lot about you too, Kendall.' James said.

'Oh, really? What?' Kendall said, smiling, positive that he was going to get a satisfactory answer.

'You're BORING!' James, Logan, Dak and Carlos said in unison.

Kendall groaned and rolled his eyes.

'Boys, let's go! We're here!' Kelly came out from her mobile workspace and went and get the boys.

One by one, they began to file out of the bus and enter the studio for their video shoot.

* * *

The video shoot was for their song, Any Kind of Guy. It had a simple theme of the boys standing and singing with a green screen behind them. Clearly, the boys had a very different idea from what the director had in mind.

'This is not working! It's boring! Come on, guys. Let's do our own thing!' Dak said.

'Look at that! Maybe we can use that!' Kendall said, pointing to the props laid out at one corner of the studio.

'That's right! Let's go!' James said and the boys went over to the props.

_[James]_  
_ Here I am_  
_ There you are_  
_ Why does it seem so far_  
_ Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)_

James was dressed as a hippie for his part of the song.

_[Dak]_  
_ Something I_  
_ Want so bad_  
_ Know what's inside your head_  
_ Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

For Dak's segment, he was dressed as a pirate inspired by Captain Jack Sparrow.

_ [Logan]_  
_ Gotta keep on believing_  
_ That everything takes time_  
_ I'll make up any reason_  
_ To make you mine_

Logan decided to dress up in his dream profession clothes, a doctor.

_[Carlos]_  
_ If you're staying or leaving_  
_ I'll follow your lead_  
_ So why keep pretending_  
_ Open your eyes_  
_ I can be what you need_

As for Carlos, he put on a cape, mask and spandex suit. He was dressing up as a superhero.

_ [All]_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ That's the guy I'll be_  
_ Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ You know I'll agree_  
_ Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

The boys paid tribute to the original boy band, The Beatles. But there was a problem, The Beatles only had four members and there were five of them in Big Time Rush.

'I'm taking Ringo!' Carlos yelled and rushed to the changing room to put on his Ringo Starr outfit.

'John Lennon!' James grabbed the John Lennon ensemble and left in a hurry to change.

'Paul McCartney's mine!' Dak rushed off before Kendall and Logan can say anything.

'I'm George!' Kendall patted Logan on the shoulder and went away with the George Harrison outfit.

'This is so unfair!' Logan cried.

In the end, Logan was dressed as Mal Evans, The Beatles' road manager as suggested by the director and Kelly.

_ Any kind, any kind_  
_ Any kind of guy you want_  
_ You decide_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I will be there_  
_ Won't you try_  
_ One more time_  
_ Be my any kind of girl_  
_ You decide_  
_ It's alright_  
_ I will be there_

_ [Kendall]_  
_ You seem so hard to know_  
_ Say goodbye, say hello_  
_ Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)_

Kendall dressed himself up as a James Bond-type character, complete with hand pistol and shades.

_[Logan]_  
_ Changing my point of view_  
_ Everyday something new_  
_ Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

Logan current look was that of an astrologer with a telescope and crystal ball.

_ [James]_  
_ Gotta keep on believing_  
_ That everything takes time_  
_ I'll make up any reason_  
_ To make you mine_

James went for the look of a Muay Thai boxer, wearing only a pair of boxing shorts, his hands and feet were bandaged and he had a headpiece on his head. He also get to punch a punching bag.

_[Dak]_  
_ If you're staying or leaving_  
_ I'll follow your lead_  
_ So why keep pretending_  
_ Open your eyes_  
_ I can be what you need_

Dak had a police officer costume on and he was swinging a police baton. That looked pretty badass on him.

_ [All]_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)_  
_ Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_  
_ Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_ Any kind, any kind_  
_ Any kind of guy you want_  
_ You decide_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I will be there (I'll be there)_  
_ Won't you try_  
_ One more time_  
_ Be my any kind of girl_  
_ You decide_  
_ It's alright_  
_ I will be there_

For the second chorus, the boys parodied various boy bands, including Backstreet Boys, N'Sync, Westlife and also South Korean band, Shinee.

_ [Kendall]_  
_ Let me know if I'm getting through_  
_ [Logan]_  
_ Making you understand_  
_ [James]_  
_ If it's wrong I'll try something new_  
_ [Carlos]_  
_ (Try something_  
_ New)_  
_ [Dak]_  
_ Don't look away_  
_ Cause I'm here to stay_  
_ [All]_  
_ If it's a game_  
_ Then I'm gonna play_

'Hey, I got a crazy idea, why don't we switch roles? You know, you pretend to be me, I pretend to be you?' Dak suggested.

'Yes that would be cool!' Carlos was all for Dak's suggestion.

For each of their individual parts, the boys exchanged roles with each other. Kendall took on the role Carlos and acted all crazy, jumping around and smashing a few things. Logan pretended to be James, fixing his hair and adjusting the collar of his shirt. James acted on Dak's stereotype, pretending to be a playboy, throwing pictures of girls around. Carlos parodied Logan's 'scared of everything' attitude, pretending to be afraid of a cat and touching it reluctantly. Dak parodied Kendall's leader personality, dressing up like him and bringing the boys back together.

_ [All]_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ That's the guy I'll be_  
_ Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)_  
_ Any kind of guy you want, girl_  
_ You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)_  
_ Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_ Any kind, any kind_  
_ Any kind of guy you want_  
_ You decide_  
_ Change your mind_  
_ I will be there (I'll be there)_  
_ Won't you try_  
_ One more time_  
_ Be my any kind of girl_  
_ You decide_  
_ It's alright_  
_ I will be there_

For the third chorus, the boys went back to their usual selves, singing into the camera with a few individual shots being taken from them.

_ [Kendall]_  
_ Bring it back_

_[All]_

_ Any kind, any kind_  
_ Any kind of guy you want_  
_ You decide_  
_ It's alright_  
_ I will be there _

'That was fun, wasn't it?' Kendall asked.

'You can say that again! But Carlos, you're exaggerating again! I'm not afraid of cats!' Logan said.

'And I don't smash things around, Kendall!' Carlos said.

'Oh really?' Kendall, James, Logan and Dak said.

'Okay, maybe I do but James' impersonation of Dak was flawless!' Carlos said.

'No, that's not an accurate portrayal of me! And needless to say I was the best in this impersonation game, right?' Dak winked.

'If by best you mean portraying me in the most accurate way possible then yes I say you're the best!' Kendall smiled.

'Are you guys done? Let's get out of here and go get some ice cream!' James suggested.

The boys then left the studio and headed to the nearest ice cream shop to treat themselves to some delicious, ice cold ice cream on a hot summer day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of George Hawk, editor-in-chief of major tabloid Daily Event, Brad came in with good news for Hawk.

'Hawk! I got just the man for the job! He's done the Fergie toe sucking pictures, Teletubbies taking a poo and he can even get Kate Middleton in her most intimate moment!' Brad said.

'Sounds great but where the hell is he?' Hawk asked impatiently.

'I'm here.'

Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere, standing beside Hawk's desk. He had a camera slung around his neck and some photographs in his hands. He was clad in a long leather jacket concealing most of his frame. He appeared to be young, probably the same age as the Big Time Rush boys.

'How do we know you are any good?' Hawk asked.

The young man showed Hawk one of the photos in his hands. '7.45, you were sniffing your socks.'

Hawk frowned when he saw the picture but he was intrigued.

'8.55, you were picking your nose in the lift.' The young man showed Hawk another photo of him picking his nose.

'Hmm...you're good.' Hawk was starting to get impressed.

'And this is a picture of you when you were twelve with your first crush, Eileen.' The young man handed Hawk the last photo in his hand.

'He's very good, Brad.' Hawk said to Brad, smiling. Brad smiled back. 'And may I know how to address you?'

'Statson, Jett Statson.' The young man said.

Hawk turned to Brad. 'So, you told him about his job?'

'I will but I'm afraid he's gone.' Brad said, pointing to where Jett originally stood.

Hawk looked at where Brad was pointing and sure enough, Jett was gone!

'Most impressive! Big Time Rush, prepare to meet your worst nightmare!' Hawk chuckled before bursting into an evil, sinister, villainous laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Fergie here is Alex Fergurson, former manager of Manchester United football club, not Fergie the singer! Cheers! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

'DOGS! GET READY FOR THE LISTENING PARTY! TIME TO GET SOME EXPOSURE FOR YOURSELVES HERE IN LONDON!' Gustavo's voice boomed through the intercom speaker in the tour bus.

'Yeah, yeah, we get it! Geez, can he stop barking?' Kendall was clearly annoyed. He just had to vent out his frustration even though he knows very well that Gustavo cannot hear him from the other side.

'Y'all should know I ain't feeling good before we came here and with the various plans Gustavo hooked us up with for this one week here, I may be as good as dead when we get back!' Dak said, lacing up his boots.

'Does your tummy still hurt in the morning?' Logan asked, arranging his books in the bookshelf.

'Yes I still get bad tummy ache in the morning but it was not as bad as the first day the attack started.' Dak replied.

'You've been suffering from those stomach aches for a long time now, haven't you?' James asked, combing his hair with his lucky comb.

'Two weeks now. God, when will it end?' Dak said as he finished lacing up his boots.

'You should go see a doctor soon. Sounds like a bad case of IBS!' Logan suggested.

'Boys, we're here!' Kelly came out of the mobile workspace and informed the boys.

'So we really get to party in this listening party, huh? That's nice!' Carlos had a sincere, genuine grin on his face.

'No, we don't but the fans do!' Kendall, James, Logan and Dak said, rolling their eyes.

'Oh, too bad!' Carlos shrugged.

One by one, the five members of Big Time Rush filed out of the bus and entered a fancy townhouse occupied by fans and members of the press already eagerly waiting for the band to arrive. As the boys walked in, the fans cheered and photographers began firing away on their cameras and taking out their recorders and notepads. The boys walked past the fans and press, smiling at everyone as they go and sat down at the seats prepared for them.

'First of all, thank you for coming to our listening party here in London! You guys are awesome!' Kendall spoke into the microphone. More cheers came from the fans.

'We hope you enjoy the songs and don't forget the album comes out right after our concert this Saturday.' James said.

'We have a lot more to offer on this new album so you don't wanna miss a thing, I promise!' Dak said.

'Once again, thank you for your love and support! We wouldn't have made it without you awesome people!' Logan said, flashing his famous side smile.

'Are we ready to party?' Carlos said, raising both of his hands high up in the air. The fans cheered at what Carlos had to say. 'So are we! Enjoy!'

The boys left their seats to talk to the members of the press as their new music played. Before they can talk to anyone, however, Jenny Tinkler waved at them. The boys were excited to see her and they ignored the press and went up to talk with their old friend instead.

'Jen! Good to see you here! Thanks for coming!' Kendall beamed.

'Well, actually I have a favor to ask of you guys.' Jenny said.

'Oh yeah? What is it?' Dak asked.

'You see, I have been thinking about this for a while and I've always wanted one of you to be my baby's godfather but since all of you are my best buds back home, I figure why not ask all of you? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's absolutely fine!' Jenny said.

'That will be freaking awesome! I'm the first one in on this!' Carlos exclaimed.

'I'm in too!' Logan said, putting his arms around Carlos' shoulders.

'We're in too!' Dak and Kendall said in unison, giving each other a fist bump.

'Okay, I will be the baby's godfather provided I don't get my hair messed up because of that!' James said.

'You won't, silly!' Kendall said.

'Well, since everyone is in on this, I can't say no!' James said.

'Oh my God, this is perfect! Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it!' Jenny said, smiling from ear to ear.

'I'm sorry I have to interrupt this, but we have an interview to do.' Kelly stepped in and interrupted their conversation.

'Get going, you don't wanna miss the interview!' Jenny said.

'Ugh, we've been doing this non-stop since we came here. I really wish I could spend more time with you, Jen.' Logan said.

'Yeah, me too but sorry Jen, we gotta go.' Dak said.

'Of course! I'll just uh...see you guys later!' Jenny said with a smile on her face. But anyone can tell that it was forced.

'Yup, catch you later, Jen. Let's go!' Kendall said and ushered everyone to the reporters like the leader he was.

Jenny watched the guys talk to the press and having their pictures taken by the photographers. She felt sad and disappointed that she didn't get the opportunity to catch up much with her best buds. But she had also come to accept the fact that her five best friends now live on a schedule and are famous pop stars. She was happy for them, of course, although there were times she wished she could hang out with them like how they used to back in the day. Seeing that there was no point staying anyway, Jenny quietly left the townhouse.

Meanwhile, Jett Statson managed to disguise himself as one of the members of the press. He took the opportunity to get the pictures of the boys and wrote down some of the stuff they said during the interview, ready to put them into 'good' use later when he report back to the Daily Event.

* * *

After the listening party ended, the boys of Big Time Rush were headed to Milan, Italy for the recording of a television special. The boys were unhappy about the last minute plan as usual.

'Why Milan, Gustavo?' Kendall asked.

'Just a TV special! You know, Italians, screaming fans, the usual thing.'

'Ugh! Are we there yet?' Carlos groaned. They had only boarded the plane.

* * *

As soon as Big Time Rush touched down in Milan, they were rushed off to rehearsals for the recording of the TV special. They were cued to sing Gary Glitter's I'm The Leader of the Gang.

_[All]_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_ come on, come on, come on_

_Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang, oh yeah?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang?_

_[Kendall]_

_I'm the leader, I'm the leader, I'm the leader of the gang, I am_

_[James]_  
_ I'm the leader, I'm the leader, well, there's no one like the man I am_

Before Dak can take over the next verse from James, he stopped when he saw several men wearing nothing but white shorts and captain hats came and joined them on stage. Apparently, the half naked men were dancers. The boys were dumbfounded.

'Gustavo? Gustavo! What is this?' Logan asked over the recorded background music.

The music stopped playing as Gustavo went up to the producer of the show to confront him about the whole set up.

'Yes, what is this? We never agree to this!' Gustavo screamed.

'What is this? This is what we agreed on!' The Italian producer said in a thick Italian accent.

'Look, you either get them off the stage or I'm taking the boys back!' Gustavo said, calming down a little.

'You're taking them back? What about the contract?' The producer asked.

'I could care less about that! They are not going to perform with those...those CLOWNS!' Gustavo exploded.

'Eh, your mama!' The producer challenged. Looks like someone wanted to go yo mama on Gustavo. And nobody messed with Gustavo's mama!

'My mama?' Gustavo asked.

'Si!' The producer replied in Italian.

'Oh no, hell no! Your mama!' Gustavo said, pointing a stubby finger at the producer.

'Mi mama?' The producer asked, confused.

'Yes! Your skinny, Italian mama! And your big, fat papa! And your mother-in-law! Your brother-in-law! Your nosy aunt! Your good-for-nothing uncle!' Gustavo went on a verbal diarrhea, ignoring the producer asking him to stop his insults. Kelly tried to stop him as well but to no avail.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, peeps! Look, let's not get ugly here. We can compromise, right?' Dak went over to break the fight between Gustavo and the producer. Kelly and Dak took Gustavo aside to discuss the matter.

Clearly, there was a contract involved in the whole TV special thing. And Big Time Rush definitely do not need any legal troubles to get in their way at this crucial moment in their career. They don't wanna get slapped with a lawsuit before their big day this Saturday. They were not going to let anything get in their way for the concert. About half an hour later, the producer and Gustavo came to an agreement and the boys relaxed a little after hearing about that from Kelly. That night, Logan, Dak, James, Kendall and Carlos appeared on stage in this order and performed Gary Glitter's I'm The Leader of the Gang in front of live audience and recorded for everyone to see on Italian national television.

_[All]_

_Come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ Come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_ come on, come on, come on_

_Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang, oh yeah?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang, my gang, my gang?_  
_ Do you wanna be in my gang?_

_[Kendall]_

_I'm the leader, I'm the leader, I'm the leader of the gang, I am_

_[James]_  
_ I'm the leader, I'm the leader, well, there's no one like the man I am_

_[Dak]_  
_ I can take you high as a kite every single night_

_[Logan]_  
_ I can make you jump out of bed standing on my head_

_[Carlos]_

_Who'd ever believe it? _

_[All]_

_Come on, come on_  
_[Carlos]_

_Who'd ever believe it? _

_[All]_

_Come on, come on_  
_[Carlos]_

_Who'd ever believe it? _

_[All]_

_Come on, come on_

At this point, the dancers came out in purple jumpers. They were dancing to the song and everything seemed normal. That was until they turned their back to the crowd, a large hole on the lower half of the jumper, exposing their posterior. The boys were not thrilled to see this but they continued on as they did not want any further troubles.

'I thought we came to a compromise?' Kelly asked Gustavo. They were watching the performance along with the live audience.

'Yes, that was the compromise!' Gustavo shouted but the volume of his voice was cut down by the loud and energetic song.

Over at another corner, the producer was watching the performance as well. When he caught sight of Gustavo looking at him, he gave him a mocking smile and made monkey faces at Gustavo. Gustavo was about to pounce on him but Kelly managed to hold him down. As the boys finished the song, loud applause came from the audience. However, the boys didn't look very happy due to obvious reasons. All they wanted to do was to get out of Milan and go back to London. Which they did right after the recording of the show.

'That was not necessary, was it?' James said.

'It was freaky, okay?' Logan said.

'But at least we get the morning off!' Dak said.

'Yes! The first break we ever get since coming here!' Kendall said.

'Are we there yet?' Carlos asked. They just only boarded the plane from Milan back to London.

* * *

'Gustavo, can we stop for a potty break?' Carlos asked.

The members of Big Time Rush were now in the tour bus. They were being driven back to their hotel by the driver, Dennis. It was quite a long way from the airport to the hotel and they couldn't their bladders any longer.

'It's not healthy if we keep holding it!' Logan said.

'Gustavo! Stop the bus! We need to go!' Kendall shouted.

'Dennis, pull over! We have a crisis! The dogs need to go to the loo!' Gustavo barked.

Unfortunately, they had to pull over near the woods. The guys took flashlights with them and headed into the woods to solve their tiny wee problem they had at the moment.

'Just goes to show, no matter how successful you are, sometimes you still have to go pee in the woods.' Kelly said, watching the boys leave.

Although they had flashlights with them, it was still pretty dark in the woods. Furthermore, they had nothing with them to protect themselves should they get into any kind of danger.

'Guys, do we have to go any further? I'm scared!' Logan said.

'I don't understand why the ground has to be so damn muddy!' James groaned.

'I swear somebody just pushed past me and I'm not joking!' Carlos said.

'I think you meant me. I'm right beside you, Carlos.' Kendall said.

'God, please help us find our way out later. We've come a bit too far in and I think we're lost, you know?' Dak reasoned.

Before they could take another step, a strong gust of wind blew at their direction and all five of them stood in a single straight line. James, Logan, Dak, Kendall and Carlos were stunned by what they saw. Descending from the dark sky, right before their very eyes, was an alien spaceship!

'Oh my God! What is that?' Carlos screamed.

'It looks like an alien spaceship!' Kendall said.

'Run for it!' Dak shouted.

'I can't move!' Logan said in an unusually high pitched voice.

'When are they going to get down? My hair is in a mess!' James said. Well, it goes to show that even in the most extreme situation, all James cared about was how he looked.

The alien spaceship finally descended. The door of the spaceship opened and out came four aliens dressed in what looked like cheap green coats. They had tiny, squished up faces and they were all shorter than Carlos. The boys stayed rooted to the ground as the four aliens approached them.

'Ar bu! Ar bu! Rik!' One of the aliens said. It would most probably translate to something like 'It's them! It's them! Look!'

'Kar ji ba?' Another alien said. It went along the lines of 'Are you sure?'

'Yeesa dor bur wan wan!' Another alien said. The alien meant to say 'Yes! Look that's the tall, blond one, Kendall!

'Bur bur ha ji van po shak shak huo li!' Went the fourth alien. What it meant to say was probably 'You said that before but it turned out to be a sheep!'

Slowly, one of the aliens made his way to Carlos. Carlos was frozen in his spot. The alien stretched out a cold finger and touched Carlos on the face. Carlos screamed as soon as the finger made contact with his face.

'Hur pa! Hur pa! Ju mai bui!' The alien meant something like 'Sorry! Sorry! Didn't meant to scare you!'

'Kreet! Bret jin mii po!' The first alien said. It probably meant to say 'Idiot! I said be polite!'

'Hur chan kui bao bu.' The second alien seem to suggest 'Let's ask them if they are the real thing.'

'Kun fu ga hut kua va mi?' The third alien asked. It meant to ask 'Are you the guys from Big Time Rush?'

Somehow, the guys understood what the alien was saying.

'Yes, we are Big Time Rush.' All of them said at once.

'Yip! Hur ya jun mi hur ta?' The fourth alien asked. It asked 'Yay! Can we have tickets for your gig this Saturday?'

'I'm sorry but it's all sold out.' Logan said, still scared of what the aliens may possibly do to them.

'Jat! Bru ma bur den fik ka!' The third alien meant something along the lines of 'Drats! I told you we should have booked earlier!'

The second alien then took out a squarish item from its green coat pocket and handed it to Kendall. They boys wondered what was that that the alien was holding.

'Bur ha na ba? Bur ni ju va tur! Bu bu re bri siks!' The second alien said. It meant to say 'Can I have your autograph please? It's not for me! It's for my little sister!'

'O...kay...what's her name?' Kendall gingerly took the squarish item and a pen from the alien.

'Krtkkarphillmuk!' The alien said.

'Is that...three or four K?' Kendall asked.

'It's four...' Logan said.

'Jilm! Bi burt fu fu hui gy?' The third alien opened up his green coat and approached James. It meant to ask 'James, can you please sign here?'

James took the pen from the alien signed on its round tummy. 'God, you're fat!' James can't resist saying as he signed.

'Di! Bui ka va! Bui ka va!' The fourth alien said to Dak. It meant to say 'Dak! Kiss me please! Kiss me please!'

'Dak, don't do it!' Carlos pleaded.

'Don't do it, Dak, no!' Kendall said.

'Yeah, don't!' Logan said, putting his hand over his mouth.

Dak chose to not listen to his friends but went over to the alien slowly and planted a kiss on its face. The alien squealed in delight but the other boys were disgusted. They were extremely uncomfortable at that moment.

'Picta! Hu picta jum!' The first alien said. It wanted to say 'Picture time! Look into the camera!'

The alien took out a camera out of nowhere and readied it snap a picture of the boys together with the three other aliens. The three other aliens got into position and they all posed happily with the boys. The boys could only manage an awkward smile or a frightened expression. Soon after, the aliens got back into the spaceship and left. The boys quickly did their business and returned to the tour bus.

'What do you mean aliens?' Gustavo barked as the boys returned to the bus. They told Gustavo and Kelly about their encounter with the aliens but they found it hard to believe.

'You know aliens? Like from outer space?' Kendall said.

'And they had this tiny, squishy little faces.' Logan said and shuddered at the thought of the aliens' grotesque features.

'Not forgetting that they wear cheap green coats!' James chipped in.

'They have cold fingers too!' Carlos said.

'That's mild compared to what I went through!' Dak said.

'Oh no, please no, Dak! Don't say it!' Carlos said. The other four boys felt disgusted and felt like vomiting when they think back to the scene where Dak kissed the alien.

'You dogs are obviously under a tremendous amount of stress! You're having a time out tomorrow morning!' Gustavo shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

'No, Gustavo. The guys cannot have the morning off.' Griffin's voice trailed on the other line.

Ever since the alien incident, Gustavo and Kelly believed that the members of Big Time Rush were under a tremendous amount of stress which led to them believing that such things exist. Gustavo had spent the previous night thinking up of ways to tell Griffin that the boys needed a break. At the same time, he promised them that they would get the morning off, which delighted them, of course. Now that Griffin sent in his orders that Big Time Rush are not to have the morning off, it was Gustavo's time to feel stressed out.

'But Griffin - ' Gustavo started.

'You will do as I say if you know what's good for you.' Griffin said then proceeded to hang up on Gustavo.

Gustavo turned to Kelly, who had a pessimistic expression on her face, knowing quite well that things will not go as planned. 'How do I break it to them?'

'You'll just have to, Gustavo.' Kelly said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Hey Gustavo! Kelly! See you guys later!' It was Kendall's voice.

Gustavo and Kelly turned to see the boys with their bags. It seemed like they were going somewhere. But that cannot happen now that Griffin has his orders.

'Dogs, where do you think you're going?' Gustavo demanded, stepping up to stop them from leaving.

'We're going to hang with Jen.' Logan said.

'You told us that we have the morning off so we decided to spend some time with her.' James said.

'Look, there has been...a change of plans. You are not getting the morning off.' Gustavo said.

The boys were shocked to hear that. But later they figured that Gustavo may be pulling their legs and they started laughing.

'Good one, Gustavo, good one!' Carlos chuckled.

'You nearly got us there, man!' Dak chipped in.

'Dogs, I'm serious. I have my orders from Griffin. You can't leave now.' Gustavo said.

Instantly, all the members of Big Time Rush wore sour expressions on their faces.

'This ain't fair! All we've ever done since we got here is interviews, practice and more interviews!' Kendall said, raising his voice a little.

'We barely got any time to rest and now that Jen's here we thought we'd spend a little time to catch up with her and the answer is no?' James snorted.

'You know what, guys? Let's just leave.' Carlos said, leading the pack to push past Gustavo, heading for the exit.

'Yeah, there's nothing that the great Gustavo Rocque can't fix, right?' Dak said sarcastically.

'Great, just GREAT! NOW HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIX THIS?' Gustavo screamed.

'Calm down! Your blood pressure's gonna go up again.' Kelly said, rubbing Gustavo's chest.

'GOTCHA!'

Gustavo and Kelly turned to see to their surprise the boys calling out to them. Gustavo and Kelly felt confused and relieved at the same time.

'We got you there, didn't you?' James winked.

'How are you going to fix this without us?' Logan said.

'I hate to admit this but I love you dogs!' Gustavo said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

'To prep you up for this Saturday's gig, the most respectable dance teacher here in London, Mr. X, will help you brush up on your skills. Additionally, you'll be putting up in this mansion tonight.' Gustavo's voice said over the intercom as they pulled up to a mansion located in a rather secluded but beautiful part of London, away from the hustle and bustle of the big city.

The boys packed an overnight bag from the closet in their tour bus and headed to the mansion. After settling in to their home for the night, they went to meet with the dance teacher, Mr. X.

Mr. X was a strange fellow. He was dressed in military outfit with a baton in his hand and sunglasses to cover his eyes. He lined the boys up in this manner in the practice room, from left to right: Logan, Carlos, Dak, Kendall and James and showed them ridiculous dance moves that none can emulate. Finally, the boys decided to speak up.

'You're the dance teacher, Mr. X?' Kendall asked.

'That's X right!' Mr. X replied.

'But you know, we can't dance like that.' Dak reasoned.

'I know, I know! I've seen your videos!' Mr. X said, twirling around in circles, confusing the boys further.

'Well, why don't we just do our own thing?' Logan suggested.

The other boys nodded in agreement and they showed Mr. X their own dance moves. Mr. X decided that to further prep the boys for the performance this Saturday, he would dress them in similar military gears as him and put them in a short, strict military regime.

'Go on, march! March!' Mr. X ordered.

The boys started singing halfway through.

_[All]_

_We're Big Time Rush, yes indeed _  
_Being together is all we need _  
_We know how we got this far _

_[Dak]_  
_All our wits and pranks __combined_  
_[All]_

_Could this work with only one? _  
_[Logan]_

_Just with me, I'd have no fun _

_[All]_

_Could this work with only two? _  
_[Carlos]_

_We need more for what we do _

_[All]_

_Could this work with only three? _  
_[Kendall]_

_Three's a crowd, bad company _

_[All]_

_Could this work with only four? _  
_[James]_

_We have room, we need one more _

_[All]_

_Give it up! _  
_Give it out! _  
_Take a stand! _  
_Better shout! _

_1-2-3 go Big Time Rush!_  
_1-2-3 go Big Time Rush!_

After the boys finished their song, they went through tyre loops, inside a tube and climbed up a makeshift wall with a rope and they fell into a pool of water. All but James did it who did not want to mess up his hair. When they realized that it was just a prank played by Mr. X, they chased him down the field trying to get back at him.

* * *

Later that night, the boys slept in the rooms they picked for themselves in the mansion. Unknown to them, Jett had entered the mansion through the bathroom. He took some pictures of the bathroom and went out of it to try to capture more images that are newsworthy.

As Jett's camera clicked away, Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall and Dak woke up in succession. They felt something was not right, as if something was watching them. Logan raced from his room and entered James' room. He was quickly followed by Dak and Kendall who bumped into each other along the way. Finally, Carlos found his way into James' room as well. They all sat on James' bed to discuss why they were all in James' room.

'It's pathetic! We can't even sleep in our own rooms.' James groaned.

'I can't believe we're all squeezed together in one bed just because of a big, old house.' Kendall said.

'Not just a big, old house. A big, old and haunted house.' Logan shuddered.

'I think you're right. You see, I had this horrible dream last night. I dreamed that we were all doing the live show and I just got out of the gob and went out on stage but -' Dak started.

'You didn't have a head!' Kendall beat Dak to it.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Dak asked.

'I had exactly the same dream!' Kendall said.

'No way!' Dak said.

'I had the same dream too except that I had a head but I have no hair. And that scares me a lot!' James said.

'I don't understand this. What does it all mean?' Logan asked no one in particular.

'I think it has something to do with the live show this Saturday.' Carlos suggested.

'Like how?' Kendall asked.

'Like we're all having this dream that shows us headless or with a head but no hair so there's no way we are able to hold that concert this Saturday right? I mean how can you go out there without the head or hair?' Carlos said.

The others were a little dumbfounded by Carlos' logic but he does have a point there.

'I think we should all just stay together here tonight. Maybe in that way, we can stop the dream.' Logan said.

'Yeah, let's do that.' Kendall said.

They all crowded in James' bed and fell asleep some time after that. But what they didn't know is that Jett was hiding underneath the bed, hearing their every conversation and he had a great story to write this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Gustavo stormed into the mansion, holding a copy of the Daily Event in his hands. He was clearly upset about something judging by the expression on his face. Kelly was with him, trying to calm him down but Gustavo refused to listen to her. The Big Time Rush boys were having traditional English breakfast at the breakfast table, chatting happily when they heard a shouting Gustavo coming for them. They stopped chatting and turned to see what the fiasco was all about.

'DOGS! WHAT IS THIS? WHAT IS THIS? BIG TIME SCAREDY CATS!' Gustavo screamed and tossed the paper on the table. James picked it up to read the headlines.

'Gustavo, Gustavo, if I read and believe everything they say about me all the time, you'll see me walking around looking depressed all day.' James said, flicking his hair out of his eye.

'Yeah, chill man. You don't honestly believe what they write in there, do you?' Logan chuckled.

'Unfortunately, I think I DO! YOU MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING FOR THEM TO WRITE SUCH THINGS ABOUT YOU!' Gustavo continued to bark.

'Gustavo! Calm down! You don't wanna have to visit the hospital here in London, do you?' Kelly scolded.

'Maybe I will!' Gustavo said turning to Kelly. Before he could say another word, his cellphone rang. 'HELLO? YES? OKAY! While I go talk to this stupid writer obsessed about making a movie about you dogs, stay out of trouble so that I can find a suitable reason for them to make one about you!'

Gustavo stormed off from the breakfast table with Kelly running behind him.

'Gustavo stresses over the littlest thing.' Carlos said shaking his head.

'You know what I think can solve the problem?' Dak said, sipping his coffee.

'What?' Kendall asked, curious.

'Love. I think love can change Gustavo.' Dak said.

'You know what will be really cute? Gustavo and Kelly together.' Logan suggested.

'Gustavo and Kelly? Let's see...yeah you might be right. Kelly has been here since day one and no matter how many times Gustavo flips, she's still here. So, that says something, doesn't it?' James said.

'The last I heard, Kelly hasn't had a boyfriend in six months.' Kendall chipped in.

'Whoa! Think they need some help hooking up?' Dak said with a cheeky smile.

'Nah, not in on this.' Carlos said.

'Nature will take its course and before you know it, poof! They may have gotten together already!' Logan said.

The boys finished up their breakfast and left the mansion.

* * *

Gustavo met up with Mr. Bitters and Graydon at the same coffee shop as last time. Graydon had just came up with a cool idea for a movie, according to him anyway. Gustavo had a feeling that it will be crap again.

'This is how the story goes. A crazed scientist just released a virus that threatens to collect data on every government's top secret and wipe out their memories. The President of the United States are forced to send in the Rush Force Five.' Graydon said in an animated tone.

'Can you see the merchandising? Action figures?' Mr. Bitters sounded just as enthusiastic.

_This sucks more than the last one they presented to me. _Gustavo thought.

'There is Logan, the martial arts expert.' Graydon said.

_Logan was standing in some unknown location, bored. Suddenly, he was assaulted by a bunch of thugs. He managed to take out two of them before getting knocked out and dumped into a potato sack. _Goes to show that Gustavo cannot see Logan as a martial arts expert.

'There's Kendall, counter espionage agent!'

_Kendall was lowered down from the ceiling in a harness. He was supposed to retrieve information about the virus but instead he got embroiled in a game of miniature hockey. _Gustavo was not convinced that Kendall will make a good counter espionage agent.

'And then we have Carlos, explosive expert.'

_Carlos turned around and faced the camera. In front of him was a lever. It was a bomb connected to a place he was supposed to blow up. Carlos pulled the lever and looked at the direction that was supposed to blow up but there was nothing. He looked the opposite direction and the buildings crumbled. 'Oh no!' Carlos lamented. _Just like what Gustavo expected. Next!

_'_Dak is our master of disguise!'

_Dak was in London on a mission and he was supposed to disguise himself as a woman. He went into a phone booth and changed into a woman in an instant in the veins of old Superman cartoons. He was attractive as a woman but all hell breaks lose when he opened his mouth to speak. He changed everything about him except that voice. No one is going to believe that Dak is a woman. _No, this just won't work. Gustavo was getting bored.

'Last but not least, James.'

_James was standing there looking bored. He was checking his nails and flicking his hair. 'Where's the wind for my hair?' James demanded. _That's all he's ever good for in a spy flick, Gustavo thought.

Graydon and Mr. Bitters were talking animatedly after Graydon finished talking about his idea but Gustavo had completely spaced out. He knew from the beginning that the idea pitched by Graydon was crap from the very beginning.

'Can we come back to reality?' Gustavo asked.

Graydon and Mr. Bitters' expression changed drastically upon hearing that. Gustavo was not buying their idea.

'Yeah...sure...how real do you want it to be?' Graydon asked.

* * *

Prior to their major concert in London, Big Time Rush held a competition for the fans in London. The winner of the competition gets to spend one day with the boys. The competition produced two winners, both little girls. Buddha Bob and his crew caught up with the winners to interview them, in his own conceited way, of course.

'So how does it feel to win the competition?' Buddha Bob asked one of the girls, Emily.

'It was great!' Emily said. Before she could continue talking, Buddha Bob directed the camera away from her and asked the second winner how she felt.

'Are you excited to spend the day with Big Time Rush?' Buddha Bob directed the question to the other girl, Esther.

'Yes.' Like Emily, Esther wanted to elaborate further but was cut off by Buddha Bob. Emily and Esther were annoyed at his behavior.

'And so am I. Big Time Rush will be here any minute and...here they are!' Buddha Bob exclaimed when he heard the girls screaming and running up to the tour bus. 'Okay, hurry! We need to get the footage! Back to the van!'

Buddha Bob and his crew raced to their van and sped off to catch up with the Big Time Rush tour bus.

'Competition winners.' Kelly introduced the girls to the members of Big Time Rush once they went up the bus.

'Hi girls! Welcome to the big time tour bus!' Kendall said.

'Would you like something to eat?' Dak offered some sandwich to the girls.

'Something to drink maybe?' Logan said.

The girls quickly got comfortable with the boys and were enjoying themselves. The bus was approaching a traffic light. Carlos took this opportunity to look out the window and saw that they were near the River Thames. He was excited.

'Yes!' Carlos said. 'Okay guys! Listen up! When I say go, we go!'

'Ah, there goes Carlos again.' Kendall said to the girls.

'He's always like this.' James backed Kendall up.

'Just a little...now go!' Carlos said.

Carlos led the pack of Dak, Esther, Logan, James, Emily and Kendall out of the bus and ran towards the river Thames. They were going for a boat ride.

'Oh no no no, where do the dogs think they are going?' Gustavo said.

'They're being spontaneous?' Kelly suggested.

'I thought I told them before! If they wanna be spontaneous, they have to ask me first!'

With that, Gustavo proceeded to race out of the bus with Kelly following suit.

By the time Gustavo and Kelly got down the bus, Big Time Rush and the girls were already in a boat. On another side of the Thames, Buddha Bob and his crew were on a boat as well, filming the boys for his documentary. They were singing happily to their own song, Like Nobody's Around.

_[Kendall]_

_Want you to cry_  
_ 'Cause you're laughing so hard tonight_  
_ Playing air guitar alright_  
_ We're being who we are even if they hate that_

_ [James]_

_Want you to shout_  
_ At the top of your lungs about_  
_ All our favorite songs so loud_  
_ We'll be singing along even if they hate that_

_ [Carlos]_

_Turn up the radio_  
_ So what if we lose control_  
_ Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

_ [All]_

_So throw your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and make this count_  
_ It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around, whoa_  
_ So put your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and waste no time_  
_ It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_

_ [Logan]_

_Don't hesitate,_  
_ Be as dumb as you like_  
_ You may_  
_ Miss the time of our lives,_  
_ So stay_  
_ You're dancing under the lights_  
_ Even if they hate that_

_ [Dak]_

_Turn up the radio_  
_ So what if we lose control_  
_ Get a little bit rock and roll, oh whoa oh_

_ [All]_

_So throw your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and make this count_  
_ It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around, whoa_  
_ So put your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and waste no time_  
_ It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_

_ [James]_

_Some day when you're alone_  
_ And feeling whatever_  
_ [Carlos]_

_You're gonna remember_  
_ The times_  
_ When we were dancing alone_  
_ [Kendall]_

_And holding fake microphones_  
_ I hope those memories can make you feel alright_

_ [Logan and Dak]_

_Turn up the radio_  
_ So what if we lose control_  
_ Get a little bit rock and roll, oh oh oh_

_ [All]_

_So throw your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and make this count (whoa whoa)_  
_ It's only you and me, never mind this crowd_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around, whoa_  
_ So put your hands in the air_  
_ Come on and waste no time_  
_ It doesn't really matter if it's wrong or right_  
_ Do the way you do it_  
_ Do it like nobody's around_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_

_ [All]_

_Whoa oh oh oh_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_  
_ Whoa oh oh oh_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Whoa oh oh oh_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah_  
_ Whoa oh oh oh_  
_ We can do it like nobody's around _

Gustavo and Kelly were watching over the boys and the girls on top of a bridge. They saw a log in the water, threatening to capsize the boat any minute now that the boat was speeding in full speed. Gustavo tried his hardest to signal to the boys that there is danger ahead. But the boys thought that he was merely waving at them and they waved back along with the girls. Suddenly, the boat rocked as it hit the log. Esther fell into the water, followed by James and Emily. The rest were panicking, especially Logan who can't think straight at that moment.

'I'll go get them!' Kendall jumped into the water and swam towards the girls.

However, what the boys forgot in their moment of panic was that they had safety vest on. So they were floating on water and they got themselves wet. James and the girls were holding on to the log for dear life, waiting for the boat to come back to save them.

'Ugh! Damn it!' James yelled.

'James! There are kids here!' Kendall said.

'These clothes are dry clean only, Kendall!' James was upset about getting his clothes wet.

The boat arrived a few seconds later and Dak, Carlos, Logan and the driver helped Kendall, Esther, Emily and James up. Buddha Bob ordered his crew to record down every detail of the dramatic scene. It would make good television according to him. But unknown to all of them, underneath the water was Jett, who captured even more detail of what happened. And he had more to add. More for the tabloid, Daily Event. Jett smirked to himself as he came out of the water in his diving suit.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it was already Friday morning. Big Time Rush were in the Royal Albert Hall, ready for their last rehearsal before the real thing the next day. However, instead of rehearsing for the concert, they were in for a huge confrontation with Gustavo on the stage.

The moment Gustavo woke up, a copy of the Daily Event with the headline _Big Time Rush Makes Big Time Splash_ was on his table. He read the content and he tore the paper into pieces after reading it. The story covered the event of the previous day with Big Time Rush and the competition winners. To add fuel to the fire, the television news had some really bad reports about them as well.

'Look at this! Front page news again! Suppose the whole lot of you had been drowned!' Gustavo barked, holding Kelly's copy of the Daily Event.

'But we didn't, did we?' Dak said.

'Where were you dogs thinking? Doing stuff like that!' Gustavo barked.

'We were just having fun!' Carlos defended.

'What?' Gustavo shouted.

'You know fun, like ha ha ha ha ha!' Carlos said with mock laughter.

'Gustavo, we are old enough to take responsibilities for our own lives. You get my drift?' Kendall said.

'Life? You don't have a life! You have a schedule! You are part of a well-oiled, global machine! And there are people working their butts off for you! People like...like Kelly over here!' Gustavo barked, pointing to Kelly.

'I think you can leave my butt out of this.' Kelly said.

'Don't be so uptight about this, Gustavo.' Logan said.

'Uptight? Come on, dogs! You have a live gig here tomorrow! It's my job to see to it that you turn up for your live show! My butt is on the line!' Gustavo reasoned.

'Can we leave butts out of this, please?' James was clearly disgusted with Gustavo's choice of words.

'Gustavo, some things are more important that live gigs, you know?' Carlos said.

'Like what?' Gustavo crossed his arms.

'Like self respect and our freedom!' Dak said.

'And friendship!' Logan added.

'So what are you saying? That you don't wanna turn up tomorrow?' Gustavo challenged.

'Maybe we don't!' Dak said. He wasn't thinking ahead before speaking. Part of him regretted it.

'What? Why did you say that for?' Kendall asked.

'I..I don't know. It just sorta rolled out of my tongue.' Dak said.

There were a few seconds of silence before Carlos broke it.

'Look, it's up to us whether we wanna turn up tomorrow, alright?'

'Okay...okay! FINE! GO HOME! GO AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!' Gustavo shouted.

'Fine!' Carlos shouted back.

'Fine!' Dak supported Carlos.

'Wait! What about the fans? We can't let them down!' Kendall tried to cool everyone off.

'Oh, you know he didn't mean that -' Kelly started.

'Oh, I didn't mean that! Really?' Gustavo mocked.

'Can we stop arguing?' Logan pleaded.

'Look, I'm outta here! When somebody has a clear idea of what exactly is supposed to happen, please let me know!' James then stormed off the stage.

'Okay, now James is gone. And you know what? I'm leaving too! Bye!' Carlos left the stage shortly after.

'Bye!' Gustavo mocked.

'If I stay here a minute longer, I'm gonna have a panic attack real soon!' Logan was the next to leave.

'Logan! Wait!' Kendall called out and tried to catch up with Logan.

With only Dak left, he walked up to Gustavo and looked him dead in the eyes.

'Gustavo, I hope you know what you're doing. Because if you're looking for a fight, you're gonna lose!' Seeing that there was no point in staying, Dak left the stage as well.

'What do you think?' Gustavo asked Kelly. 'No, I don't wanna know what do you think. No wait, I wanna know what do you think.'

'I think you definitely, definitely lost.' Kelly said.

'You know what? I think I just started the breakup of Big Time Rush!'

Kelly left Gustavo, unable to take the negativity of the situation. Gustavo paced back and forth on the stage, finally letting out a scream of frustration and despair.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Daily Event office, George Hawk was grinning from ear to ear.

'Brad! Have you seen this?' Hawk was holding up the blueprint of the latest copy of Daily Event, with the headline _Big Time Rush Going Through Big Time Breakup? _

'Yes, I have. I have! Jett is amazing, isn't he?' Brad asked.

'He is! And something is happening to me...what is it?'

'He put a smile on your face, Hawk!'

'Yes...yes!'

George Hawk's smile evolved to a chuckle before turning into a full blown villainous laugh. His dream of Big Time Rush canceling their show may have come true after all.


	8. Chapter 8

The members of Big Time Rush went their separate ways, each in a different location in London. Dak went to a park, Logan was near the river, James stopped by a coffee shop, Carlos was feeding the pigeons and Kendall was at a bookstore. One of the books caught Kendall's attention. He picked it up. It was an unauthorized biography of Big Time Rush. How ironic. Here he was in London, reading about himself and the boys. He flipped to the first page and began to read. He began to think back to his humble beginnings all the way back in Minnesota.

Kendall was not the only one thinking about his early life. In fact, all the boys started to recall how their life were before they became famous. It was a very, very long time ago, in a little cozy restaurant in Minnesota owned by Jenny Tinkler's father. The boys would often go to that place and sing the songs that they had written, hoping that one day they will become famous for it.

_Flashback..._

'Mr. Tinkler, you wanna hear our new song?' Kendall asked eagerly.

The boys were not Big Time Rush yet. They were just five best friends who played hockey and wrote songs in their spare time hoping to make it big some day. They had just written a new song and they wanted Jenny and her father to hear it.

'Is it a jazz song? I've been waiting for a good jazz song to happen in a while.' Mr. Tinkler, a big jazz fan, said.

'Jazz? Come on, Mr. Tinkler! You can do better than that! This is going to make us larger than life!' James exclaimed.

'No, James. As long as it has nothing to do with jazz, I won't be convinced that this will make you larger than life.' Mr. Tinkler grinned.

'Come on, dad! Give the boys a chance! They've been working hard on it!' Jenny said.

Mr. Tinkler raised his hands up in surrender. He knows that there was no point arguing with Jenny because she always wins.

'Guys, here's your chance! Come on!' Jenny said, switching on the stereo.

'Okay, here we go!' Dak said, gathering the guys into position, ready to give this performance their best shot.

_[All]_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

_ [Kendall]_

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ Any reason anything they could've said or done?_  
_ And everyday I see you on you're own_  
_ And I can't believe that you're alone_  
_ But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_  
_[Carlos]_  
_ Looking for a_  
_ Looking for a_

_[All]_  
_ That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_ I see that_  
_ Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
_ Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
_ Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_ Is your boyfriend_  
_ Can't fight that_  
_ Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_ I don't care at all what you've done before_  
_ All I really want is to be your_  
_[All]_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_[James]_  
_ Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
_ (To find the right words)_  
_ So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard_  
_ (Something that you've heard)_  
_ I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
_ But I know I gotta put myself for worse_  
_ See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that_  
_[Dak]_  
_ That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_ I see that_  
_ Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_[Logan]_  
_ Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
_ Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_ Is your boyfriend_

_[Carlos]_  
_ Can't fight that_  
_ Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_ I don't care at all what you've done before_  
_ All I really want is to be your_  
_[All]_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_[Carlos]_  
_ If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_ Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_  
_ Bigger than the twilight love affair_  
_ I'll be here_  
_ Girl I swear_  
_[Dak]_  
_ Looking for a_  
_ Looking for a_

_[Kendall]_  
_ That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_ I see that_  
_ Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_

_[James]_  
_ Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
_ Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_ Is your boyfriend_

_[Carlos]_  
_ Can't fight that_  
_ Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_ I don't care at all what you've done before_  
_ All I really want is to be your_  
_[Logan]_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ (Your boyfriend)_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ (All I really want is to be your)_  
_ (Your boyfriend)_

_[Dak]_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ (Yeah)_  
_ (All I really want is to be your)_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_ Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_[All]_  
_ All I really want is to be your... _

Jenny was the only one smiling and applauding after the boys' energetic performance.

'So what do you think now, Mr. Tinkler?' James asked eagerly.

'Hmm...not bad but if you added a little bit of jazz into it, then it would have been perfect!' Mr. Tinkler said.

'Aww...not again!' Carlos said.

'Forget about him, you guys. Just carry on doing what you do!' Jenny winked.

'Yeah, let's do our own thing!' Logan said.

'Woohoo!' The boys immediately broke into another song but Mr. Tinkler had already covered his ears with earplugs by this time.

_Flashback ends..._

Kendall was now standing in front of an abandoned pub in the center of London. It was already night time. The abandoned pub reminded him of Mr. Tinkler's restaurant back in Minnesota. It brought a smile to his face.

'Kendall?' A disembodied voice spoke. Kendall turned to see Logan and Carlos approaching him.

'Hey...' Kendall was a little surprised to see them but he welcomed their presence. 'Look at this place, don't it remind of you of something?'

'I know what you're thinking, the restaurant that Jen's dad used to operate back in Minnesota.' That was James talking. The three of them turned to the direction of James' voice to find him with Dak.

'I wonder whatever happened to the restaurant and what did happen to Mr. Tinkler after we moved to LA.' Dak said.

'But no matter what, I think it shows that there's no way you can go back there anymore. All that's left is only the memory.' Kendall sighed.

'Cheer up guys! Let's go to the harbor!' Carlos suggested.

'Yeah, that sounds a lot better. Let's go.' Dak smiled.

The five boys left together for the harbor. They were enjoying the cool breeze of the night air and a large bowl of chips.

'I wonder if we've changed since we became famous.' Dak said.

'I don't think I have.' Logan said.

'You know, I mean, last time we used to worry about trivial matters like what's for dinner, hockey games and homework but now it's where our next single is going to.' Dak said.

'And...if it's going to be over soon.' James sounded paranoid.

* * *

_The boys were in court, charged for the most ridiculous crime ever - their new single not performing as well as their last one.  
_

_'Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, Dak. You've been charged with releasing a single that is by no means as kicking as your previous records. Nor does it have such a dirty phat bass line. You are sentenced to having your next record enter the charts at 179 and having it fall completely out the following week. As for the US charts, your single will miss the Hot 100 entirely, charting on the lower regions of its component charts only. Furthermore, you are sentenced to twenty years for having to appear in cheesy talk shows in Taiwan, talking about how you used, to be famous. Send in One Direction!' The judge said then banged the gavel.  
_

_The boys hung their heads low. This blow hit too hard this time._

* * *

'We've been so busy chasing success that we haven't really got time for friends anymore.' Kendall said.

'Like Jen.' Dak said.

'Hey, I know. Why don't we take her out tonight?' Carlos suggested.

'Yeah! It will be like old times again!' Logan high fived Carlos.

'Hang on! We got a show to do tomorrow.' James reasoned.

The others groaned.

'If we don't turn up for tomorrow's show, I can bet Gustavo's gonna go berserk!' Kendall said then stuffed a bunch of chips into his mouth.

The boys looked at each other for a while, mischievous smiles forming on their lips.

'WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?' Carlos shouted.

'LET'S DO THIS!' Dak said and they were all running except for James.

'James, hurry up!' Kendall called out.

'It's windy tonight! My hair will be in a mess!' James shouted from the back of the pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gustavo was out drinking in a bar, drowning his sorrows. Kelly had been looking for him all over London. She tried to call him several times but he won't pick up the phone. Then, she remembered a place that Gustavo frequents in London. She went there to try her luck and sure enough, Gustavo was there looking drunk.

'Thought I'd find you here.' Kelly said, taking the seat next to Gustavo.

'Sorry, there's only room for one depressed personality here.' Gustavo said, sipping his cocktail.

'Come on, Gustavo. At least you're still alive.' Kelly rolled her eyes.

'That's the bit that depresses me.' Gustavo confessed.

'If it makes you feel better, I have a degree in politics, philosophy & economics and I spend my entire life worrying whether James has the right hairstyle for the occasion!' Kelly said.

'By the way, have you decided the style yet?' Gustavo asked. He actually does care about the boys.

'Yes.' Kelly has always been an efficient one.

'So, what can I get you?' The bartender asked Kelly, flashing her a warm smile.

'Gin and tonic, please.' Kelly smiled. 'Wait a minute... Can you make that a double?' Kelly added.

'Sure.' The bartender got to work on the gin and tonic Kelly requested.

'You know what happens now, don't you?'Kelly asked.

'What's that?'Gustavo said.

'We sit here, wallowing ourselves in more and more self-pitying, telling each other tragic tales of lost lovers, then deaden the night with bursting passion and ruining our professional relationship.' Kelly chuckled.

'Why, I'm up for it. If you are.' Gustavo said, eying Kelly in a weird manner.

Kelly was a bit too stunned by Gustavo's expression to reply.

'Gin and tonic, baby.' The bartender handed Kelly her drink, breaking the spell.

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush entered the hottest club in London, Ministry of Sound with Jenny. They pushed past the crowd and found a nice spot for themselves.

'You alright, Jen?' Kendall had to shout. The club was booming. And it was booming their music.

'Yes! It's one of the last time I'll be out for a while so I'm gonna enjoy this!' Jenny shouted back.

'Oh my God! Guys! Did you hear that? They are playing our song! Wait for it...wait for it...' Carlos said, excited.

'WOOHOO!' The guys shouted in unison. The club was playing their song, Windows Down.

'Come on, Jen. Let's get down on the dance floor!' Dak said.

'Oh no, I'll just watch you boys. Carry on!' Jenny said.

'Take care, Jen.' Logan said.

'See you, Jen.' Kendall said. The boys then proceed to go down to the dancefloor through the stairs.

'Can somebody please tell me if I have the right hairstyle here?' James said, rolling his eyes as he went down the stairs.

When the boys were on the dance floor. They were having a good time and sang along to their song.

_[Kendall]_

_You're pretty baby, but you know that_  
_ Wish I could bring ya, across the map, yeah_  
_ I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_  
_ I don't really care if it's wrong or right_  
_ Pedal to the metal baby hold me tight_  
_ Anything you want I can get that girl_  
_ If you're with that girl_

_[Carlos]_

_ Everybody knows that I want ya_  
_ If you want me baby show me_  
_ Roll the windows down let your hair flow_  
_ Let it all go tonight (night, night, night...)_

_[Logan]_

_ Party people!_  
_ Woo hoo, all the windows down_  
_ Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (woo hoo)_  
_ Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo_  
_ Saying yeah yeah_

_[James]_

_ You drive me crazy but you know that_  
_ Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap (lap) yeah (yeah)_  
_ I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight_  
_ I don't really care if it's wrong or right_  
_ Pedal to the metal, baby, hold me tight_  
_ Anything you want I can get that girl_  
_ If you're with that girl_

_[Dak]_

_ Everybody knows that I want ya_  
_ If you want me baby show me_

Before Dak can finish singing his line, he looked up to see a distressed Jenny holding on to her baby bump. Things were not looking so good.

'JEN!' Dak called out.

It caught the boys' attention and they immediately stopped their activity on the dance floor and raced back up to Jenny. They took her to a more quiet area in the club where they sat her down.

'I think the contraction has started.' Jenny said, holding on to her baby bump and poor girl must have been in a lot of pain.

'Maybe it's just something that you ate.' James suggested.

'I don't remember swallowing a baby.' Jenny said.

'Okay, now think clearly, what do you do in an emergency?' Dak said.

'Panic?' Logan said.

'Logie, you're not helping!' Dak snapped.

'The baby's coming any time soon and we can't panic!' Carlos said.

'I know what we do, we call an ambulance! I'm calling an ambulance.' Kendall said, fishing out his phone, dialing for the ambulance.

'I don't think there's gonna be enough time. And the baby is not supposed to come out until two months later!' Tears started to form on Jenny's eyes when she said that.

'Okay, we don't need an ambulance. We need the hospital! Guys, support Jenny all the way to the bus while I go tell Dennis about this!' Kendall ordered in his leader tone. The boys did as Kendall said.

Kendall rushed out of the club and went to the tour bus. Dennis was taking a nap.

'Dennis, Dennis!' Kendall said panting.

Dennis woke up the instant Kendall called his name.

'We need to get to the hospital! We're gonna have a baby!' Kendall explained.

'What? Male pregnancy? How did that happen? And who?' Dennis scratched his head.

'Just get there!' Kendall said and got on the bus. Soon after, the boys caught up with Kendall and they brought Jenny into the bus.

'Okay, hold on tight! We're gonna hit the trail!' Dennis said as he drove to the hospital.

The guys let Jenny lie down in a pile of pillows, to make her more comfortable.

'Ow! That was another contraction.' Jenny said.

'Logie, what are we supposed to do now?' Carlos asked.

'What? Why are you asking me?' Logan said.

'You're the one studying to be a doctor! You must know something!' Carlos said.

'Wha-? I..I can't think straight now, no!' Logan was obviously pressured by the situation.

'Deep breathing, that's the thing!' James said then he demonstrated the action.

'Not you, James. Her!' Dak snapped.

'Now what? What if the baby comes out now? Does anybody know how to deliver a baby?' Carlos asked around.

'Don't look at me!' James said.

'Stay in there! We're not ready for you yet!' Dak called out to the baby.

Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital. Jenny was immediately rushed to the emergency ward. The boys were with her, hoping to help her with the baby's delivery.

'Come on! Push!' Carlos said.

'I AM PUSHING!' Jenny yelled.

'Are you sure she should be pushing?' Kendall asked, concerned.

'Then what else is she gonna do?' Carlos said.

'Guys, I think we should wait for the doctor or something! Jen could hurt herself if she pushes too hard!' Logan reasoned.

The nurse walked in at the right time.

'What's going on?' The nurse asked.

'She needs help pushing her baby out.' James said.

The nurse sighed and gave the boys and Jenny a smile.

'Calm down, boys. You're in for a long ride. This is going to take a long time.' The nurse said.

'Oh, that's nice.' Jenny rested her head on the pillow.

'Let's leave Jen here to rest. Logan and Carlos, why don't you two stay back to look after Jen?' Kendall said.

Logan and Carlos nodded. Kendall, James and Dak exited the ward.

* * *

It was already early in the morning. Gustavo was pacing back and forth on the stage, anxious as to whether or not the boys would turn up. He saw Kelly.

'Hi, how are you feeling?' Kelly asked.

'Bad. Where are the dogs?' Gustavo asked.

'I don't know. I have no idea.' Kelly left Gustavo on the stage alone.

Back at the hospital, the boys were once again in Jenny's ward. They were talking about their own moms and the various sacrifices their moms had to go through for them. It put a smile on the face of the stressed out Jenny. Suddenly, Carlos' phone rang.

'Hello? Hi, Kelly. We're in the hospital, Jen's going to have a baby. No, we can't leave. Not until the baby comes out. Yeah, bye.' Carlos hung up.

'Look, guys. This is silly. Don't wait for me. Just go.' Jenny said, sitting up on the bed.

'No, Jen. We said we will stay so we're gonna stay.' Kendall gave Jenny a reassuring smile.

'Oh...ow...I think it's coming...' Jenny started to feel intense pain in her belly. Looks like the baby is on its way.

'Okay, Jenny, this is it!' The nurse said, helping Jenny up so that she can deliver the baby. 'Push!'

'Go!' Carlos said.

'Go!' Logan joined in.

At the same time, Dak's phone began to ring.

'Hello? Hey, Gustavo! No, I don't know what time we're gonna be there! I mean the world can wait, this is more important! It's about friendship and commitment and you wouldn't know about that! I'll send you the baby's picture once it comes out, bye!' Dak hung up.

Back at the Royal Albert Hall, Gustavo was going crazy. He was shouting and screaming, stressed out by the boys having to wait for their friend to deliver a baby.

'Come on! We're living in the 21st century! It can't take that long to have a baby!' Gustavo screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenny was trying her hardest to push her baby out. It was an uncomfortable sight for the boys of Big Time Rush but for the sake of their best friend, they had to deal with it.

'Look! It's coming out! Just a little bit more, Jenny, a little harder! Come on!' The nurse said excitedly.

The boys continued to encourage Jenny to keep going and don't give up. James, on the other hand, was looking at the whole scene unfold before his very eyes, couldn't quite believing what he just saw.

'Oh my God, I think I'm gonna faint!' James said.

'No, you're not!' Logan snapped.

'Slap me!' James said, looking at Logan.

Without thinking twice, Logan slapped James on the face.

'Ow!' James winced.

'It's coming out, just a little bit more! Here!'

Jenny successfully delivered the baby. She collapsed down on the bed, exhausted by the laborious task. The nurse cradled the precious albeit premature newborn in her arms with a genuine smile on her face.

'What is it?' Kendall was excited to know the baby's gender.

'It's a beetroot!' Dak blurted out.

'It's a girl!' Carlos said, his eyes widen with joy.

The nurse handed the baby to Jenny, who took it in her arms with a joyful expression in her face. The boys were excited and happy for their best friend and they all congratulated Jenny on the successful delivery. And before this, they thought they had a long way to go before they became godfathers to the baby.

* * *

Gustavo was already stressed by the situation thrown at him at the moment. Buddha Bob and his crew and Mr. Bitters and Graydon bugging and filming him constantly did not help at all. But that didn't stop Buddha Bob from filming the distressed Gustavo, who was yelling and screaming uncontrollably.

'Gustavo, five minutes. Have you got five minutes?' Mr. Bitters asked.

Gustavo thought over it for a while and replied in a frustrated tone. 'Alright! Since there's nothing going on here!'

Gustavo walked at a rapid pace to the backstage, with Mr. Bitters and Graydon trailing behind him, Graydon presenting his idea to Gustavo as they walked. Buddha Bob and his crew quickly gathered up their equipments and followed them to the backstage, in hopes of getting some good footage about the film that the boys will be potentially making.

* * *

The boys walked out of the maternity ward, discussing about the baby as they were headed to the parking lot to meet up with Dennis so that they can go to the Royal Albert Hall. However, a surgeon, who was really Jett in disguise, collided with them, brushing past them rudely. The boys confronted him and he attempted to apologize. But it was unlikely that he will get away with it this time since Logan spotted the hidden camera he was carrying with him.

'Look! That's a camera!' Logan shouted, pointing to the camera Jett was holding. Everyone looked at where Logan was pointing and gasped.

'You're that reporter, aren't you?' Carlos shouted angrily.

Jett said his last sorry and made a run for it. But the Big Time Rush members were having none of that. They made a chase for him. Carlos led the pack of Kendall, Dak, Logan and James chasing him around the hospital, trying to stop him from getting the pictures out.

'Get him, Carlos!' Kendall yelled from behind.

'Don't let him get away!' Dak added.

Just when Jett thought he was safe, he crashed into a hospital cot, preventing him from escaping.

Meanwhile back in the Albert Hall, Graydon was telling Gustavo about his idea for the movie and it involved the exact same situation that the boys were going through right now.

'Jett crashed into a cot, collapsed on the floor, in a daze, the boys surrounded him and he realized that he has been living a meaningless lie.' Graydon said.

_Back to Big Time Rush..._

'You know what? You guys made me realize that I've been living a meaningless lie.' Jett said full of remorse.

In turn, Jett went against Hawk by publishing a piece about his jacuzzi scandal, which caused him his job.

After the confrontation, the boys rushed to meet with Dennis but he was nowhere to be found. Where could Dennis be at this moment? They were already late and it was a Saturday.

'Oh no, where's Dennis?' Dak groaned.

'Move it.' James said as he stepped into the bus, taking over the driver's wheel.

'James, what are you doing?' Kendall asked.

'I'm driving! Get in quick!' James ordered.

The boys did not quite trust James when it comes to driving because he was a terrible driver. But with Dennis missing and them late for the concert, this seems to be the best option. The bus roared as James ignited the engine. He drove off with the four other boys in the bus. When the bus started moving, Dennis, who just came out of the hospital with a cup of coffee, saw his bus moving.

'Hey! That's my bus!' Dennis yelled as he attempted to chase after it but the bus was moving too fast.

_Back to the scene in Albert Hall..._

'James drove through London, almost hitting a few cars along the way. He yelled at them but they can't hear him of course. They drove past Buckingham Palace. And Prince William and Kate were there. Kate was excited to see the boys! 'Hey, look at that beautiful caramel skin! That's Carlos! And that dirty blond hair! It's Kendall!' She waved at them, the boys waved back!' Graydon said.

_Meanwhile in the tour bus..._

'Look! It's Prince William!' Kendall said.

'Hey William!' Carlos jumped.

'Hey Kate!' Dak and Logan winked.

_Even more absurdities arose during the discussion in the Albert Hall..._

'And the boys find themselves on top of the bus.' Graydon said.

'No, wait! Why are they on top of the bus?' Mr. Bitters was confused. He wasn't informed about this beforehand.

'Because that's the rule.' Graydon said.

'Carry on!' Gustavo ordered.

_And the truth is always stranger than fiction, like what Big Time Rush is going through now..._

Kendall, Carlos, Dak and Logan were standing on top of the bus. Logan was near the end of it and he was about to fall so Dak grabbed him. Dak was losing his balance so Carlos quickly grabbed hold of him to prevent him from falling off the bus. But Carlos was not able to hold on to Dak for long when he starts to lose his balance so Kendall grabbed hold of him.

Just then, two nuns happened to drive by and was nearly hit by James, who stepped on the brake immediately, causing the nuns to scream and the four other boys to fall through back into the bus.

'James!' Kendall, Carlos, Logan and Dak yelled.

'Sorry!' James said and continued to drive away.

_Graydon continued selling Gustavo his ridiculous idea for the movie..._

'Just when the boys thought that everything is going well, the bridge opens up to let a boat through and they can't believe it!' Graydon said. 'Will they jump the gap?'

_And the boys do find it hard to believe..._

True to Graydon's words, the London bridge started opening up. The boys were horrified to learn about this.

'Oh my God! I can't believe it!' Carlos screamed.

'Hold on to your boxer briefs, boys! I'm jumping the gap!' James called out from the driver's seat.

The bus almost didn't make it to the other end of the opening but James managed to jump the gap successfully and they were already on the other side of the bridge.

_Graydon has some fun idea..._

'But just when they thought that everything is alright again, they discovered the bomb.' Graydon said in a pitiful manner.

'Bomb? What bomb?' Mr. Bitters jumped from his seat and demanded.

'That's the rule!' Graydon reasoned.

'Enough! Enough of the stupid rules! The boys suffered enough!' Mr. Bitters said, grabbing hold of Graydon's collar.

'NO! Let him continue!' Gustavo broke the confrontation.

_It's real..._

Logan opened the trap door and discovered a time bomb strapped to it. He screamed. It caught the other boys' attention and they attend to him. Seeing the bomb, they screamed together before closing the trap door again.

_Enough of the drama, let's go back to the Albert Hall..._

'Enough!' Mr. Bitters said as he choked Graydon.

'Stop! Let him finish!' Gustavo said as he freed Graydon from Mr Bitter's hold.

'They run up the Albert Hall, up the steps, then they hurdled down the corridor and they burst through the door. Right there!' Graydon finished his sentence, pointing to the door of the backstage.

All eyes were on the door. Everyone waited for something to happen but nothing happened. Gustavo expected the doors to fly open to reveal the boys but there was no such sign. It was now his turn to choke Graydon.

'WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE THEY?' Gustavo demanded, strangling Graydon with his meaty hands. Graydon suffocated.

'Whoa, chill it, chill it, let him go, Gustavo!' Mr Bitters said, pulling Gustavo away from Graydon.

'I have no idea...' Graydon said, suffering from the aftereffects of the choking.

By now, the Albert Hall was filled with fans, all cheering for Big Time Rush. But where exactly are they?

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush miraculously made it to the Albert Hall. They came out of the bus, running up the steps to go to the Albert Hall, just like what Graydon said earlier. Unfortunately, they were stopped by a police officer.

'Oh no, what now?' Logan said, covering his face with his hands.

'Hold it!' The police officer said.

'Is there a problem, officer?' Dak inquired.

'You've been charged with dangerous driving, scaring Sunday drivers, almost hitting two nuns on the road and dangerously crossing the bridge while it was opening.' The officer said.

'Kendall! Do something!' James half whispered, looking at Kendall.

'Don't look at me! Logan's the genius!' Kendall said.

'What? No!' Logan protested.

'Do something, Logie! Go!' Carlos said.

'But -' Logan started.

'Just go!' Dak beat him to it, pushing him out to face the officer.

'Well, um...officer, you see we're really late for our show and there are tons of fans waiting for us inside so if you let us in...we'll...we'll give you our autograph for your little sister!' Logan said, crossing his fingers behind his back. He got the idea from the alien incident.

The other boys smiled nervously at the officer, hoping and praying that it worked.

'Hmm...I don't have a little sister but my niece are huge fan of yours so you can give her your autographs. But no next time, lads!' The officer warned in a gentle tone.

'Thank you, officer! Thank you!' The boys said in unison and they rushed into the Albert Hall.

* * *

At the backstage of the Royal Albert Hall, a distressed Gustavo can be found. He was looking in no particular direction. He was frustrated. He felt like his life was over. Big Time Rush ruined everything! The room was filled with deathly silence. However, this did not deter Buddha Bob from filming it down.

'Should we cut?' The cameraman asked Buddha Bob.

'No! Silence is the very essence of documentary. This is beautiful! Record down every detail of it!' Buddha Bob said.

The cameraman shrugged and continued to film Gustavo.

Finally, Gustavo stared into the camera and nodded. He was about to break the silence.

'Okay, this is the plan. The band starts up...fans are screaming...I'm gonna walk up on stage...with this rope in my hand!' Gustavo said, clenching a rope. 'The fans don't see Big Time Rush. They are disappointed and so am I! And because of that, I'm gonna hang myself! Before I do that, I have one thing to say...I HATE BIG TIME -'

'GUSTAVO!'

Before Gustavo can finish his sentence, the boys came into the dressing room one by one in this manner: Carlos, Logan, Dak, Kendall and James.

'How you doin'?' Carlos asked, ruffling Gustavo's hat.

'Hey! Long time, Gustavo!' Logan said.

'You thought we wouldn't make it, didn't you?' Dak said, winking.

'Did you miss me?' Kendall asked.

'How's my hair, huh?' James smirked.

Gustavo's expression changed in a matter of seconds. It went from frustration to surprise to excitement and happiness.

'I LOVE BIG TIME RUSH!' Gustavo exclaimed, looking into Buddha Bob's camera.

* * *

As the boys were preparing in the dressing room, Gustavo and Kelly took the opportunity to talk.

'Kelly, I...want to talk to you.' Gustavo said.

'Yes?' Kelly replied.

'You know after you do something really horrible you want to say something back...like you know...' Gustavo struggled.

'Apologize?' Kelly suggested.

'Yes! That!' Gustavo snapped his fingers.

'You wanna apologize?' Kelly was amused.

'Yes! So do we still have a professional relationship?' Gustavo asked.

'We've always had a very professional relationship, Gustavo.' Kelly said. 'I'm gonna go check on the boys.'

Kelly turned to leave but Gustavo was not quite done.

'Just a minute!' Gustavo called out. Kelly looked back.

'Are we only ever going to remain professional?' Gustavo asked.

They looked at each other for a moment but was interrupted by Gustavo's cell phone ringing. Gustavo answered his phone while Kelly left him to attend to the boys.

* * *

The Albert Hall was crowded with fans from different nations and different ages, all cheering for Big Time Rush.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you BIG TIME RUSH!' A voice said over the speakers.

The boys of Big Time Rush came out on stage and performed their hit single, Big Time Rush.

_[All]_

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_ [Kendall]_  
_ Make it count,_  
_ Play it straight._  
_ Don't look back,_  
_ Don't hesitate._  
_ When you go big time._

_ [James]_  
_ Whatcha want,_  
_ Whatcha feel._  
_ Never quit,_  
_ Make it real._  
_ When you roll big time._

Mr Bitters took this time to speak to Gustavo.

'Do we have a deal?' Mr Bitters asked.

'We got a deal!' Gustavo said.

Mr Bitters and Graydon were overjoyed to hear this and gave each other a bear hug and enjoyed bobbing their heads listening to the boys.

_ (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Kendall]_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Carlos]_  
_ Listen to your heart now!_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Dak]_  
_ Don't you feel the rush?_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Logan]_  
_ Better take your shot now._

_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_ [All]_  
_ Go and shake it up!_  
_ Whatcha gotta lose?_  
_ Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_  
_ If you want it all,_  
_ Lay it on the line._  
_ It's the only life ya got,_  
_ So ya gotta live it big time._

Jenny, who was resting in the hospital after giving birth, watched the live telecast of the live show with the nurse. They too, were having a good time.

_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_ [Carlos]_  
_ Step it up,_  
_ Get in gear._  
_ Go for broke,_  
_ Make it clear._  
_ Gotta go big time._

_ [Logan]_  
_ Make it work,_  
_ Get it right._  
_ Change the world over night._  
_ Gotta dream big time._

Even the aliens from the woods were enjoying themselves in their home planet. They were able to steal some satellite signal away, which caused some disturbance to some countries that were broadcasting at the same time.

_ (Ohhhhh)_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Dak]_  
_ Give it all you got now!_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [James]_  
_ Isn't it a rush?_  
_ Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)_  
_ [Kendall]_  
_ Finish what you start now._

_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

'Oh well, I guess we just...enjoy ourselves! Let's party!' Buddha Bob said.

This was one of the very few times where Buddha Bob was not taking advantage of the situation. He actually let his hair down which he hadn't done for a long time. His crew felt relaxed after a long while.

_ [All]_  
_ Go and shake it up!_  
_ Whatcha gotta loose?_  
_ Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_  
_ If you want it all,_  
_ Lay it on the line._  
_ It's the only life ya got,_  
_ So ya gotta live it big time._

_ [Dak]_  
_ Look around,_  
_ Every light is shining now,_  
_ It's brighter somehow._  
_ Look around,_  
_ Nothings really as it seems,_  
_ Nothing but dreams._  
_ You and I,_  
_ Gonna make a brand new sound,_  
_ Like we own this town._  
_[Carlos]_  
_ We can't die,_  
_ Now our feet are off the ground,_  
_ We'll never look down._  
_ Welcome to the big time,_  
_ All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine._  
_ Welcome to the good times,_  
_ Life will never be the same._

_ [All]_  
_ Go and shake it up!_  
_ Whatcha gotta lose?_  
_ Go and make your luck with the life you choose,_  
_ If you want it all,_  
_ Lay it on the line._  
_ It's the only life ya got,_  
_ So ya gotta live it big time._

_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_ Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_[All]_  
_ If you want it all,_  
_ Lay it on the line._  
_ It's the only life ya got,_  
_ So ya gotta live it big time. _

The audience erupted into applause and cheers. Big Time Rush finally made it to their first ever gig at the Royal Albert Hall in London. And to have such an energetic crowd in attendance, they can't help but feed off the energy from the crowd and return the favor by giving them the performance of their lifetime. An energetic, passionate, dedicated performance. The boys' adrenaline rush came to an end, and they were exhausted. But it was all worth it.

They had successfully invaded London...BIG TIME!

* * *

**A/N: This story is almost complete! The next chapter will be the last one and I had so much fun writing this although not many read it. But the fun is in the creative process i.e. the writing! I enjoyed myself so much! :) And I would also like to thank everyone who read this although it was not the best I've done but I tried. ;) When completed, this will be my first ever completed fanfic! Yay! :D  
**

**Anyway, thank you for the love and support! I love all of you and look forward to more! Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

'What? This character is unreal! It's totally not me, you know what I mean? Like, I love Big Time Rush! I think they are amazing and you want me to play a character whose goal is to push them to their downfall and be happy about it?' Actor David Cade, who was assigned to play the role of tabloid reporter, Jett Statson complained to the scriptwriter, Graydon.

It was a busy day in the big time set for the cast of the Big Time Rush movie. They were rushing to meet studio's deadlines and had a large amount of scenes to film. Stylists and makeup artists were busy setting up their workstations so that they can work on the cast members' hair and makeup later on. The crew were checking their equipments to make sure that everything was in order and working properly. Meanwhile, the boys of Big Time Rush and the supporting cast of their movie had some free time and they were chatting with each other.

'You know, David, it's just a caricature. Something like how power corrupts and turns someone evil. That's my vision for this character and you're perfect for the role!' Graydon tried to reason with David.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, your vision! But why can't I have a softer side? As soon as the movie is released, kids are gonna start hating me and start attacking me on the street!' David said, pushing Graydon lightly.

'Look! As an artist, a good kicking can sometimes be the highest compliment you'll ever get!' Graydon said.

David was dumbfounded by Graydon's words. And no, he still wasn't convinced that the role of Jett Statson will boost his career to the next level.

'Yes, they want me to play the role of their road manager and I'm constantly yelling. I don't do that in real life now, do I?' Stephen Kramer Glickman, who was assigned the role of Big Time Rush's manager in the movie, was on the phone with his agent. He spoke in a rather loud voice that almost sounds like he was yelling, like the character he was assigned to play. Talk about not yelling in real life!

Meanwhile, Darran Norris, who got the role of annoying television producer, Buddha Bob, was slightly baffled by his character. He was discussing the subject with his co-stars who would play his crew about how ridiculous the character of Buddha Bob was written.

'I don't get it! This is baffling to me! Oh hey, Carlos!' Darran waved to fellow co-star and member of Big Time Rush, Carlos Pena, who passed by the trio. Carlos returned the greeting, waved back and continued walking.

Just then, Kendall Schmidt who portrays Kendall Knight in the movie, walked up to the set together with Curt Hansen who will portray Dak Zevon. Kendall and Curt exchanged greetings with Darran. While they were chatting, actress Tanya Chisholm, who will play the role of Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, approached them and greeted them with a warm smile.

'So, one of you is playing a character who will not be using their real first name, am I right?' Tanya asked.

'Yes, that's me.' Curt said.

'What's your character's name?' Tanya inquired further.

'Dak Zevon. I wonder if Dak is short for a longer name, like you know, Dakota?' Curt joked.

'Dakota's a cool name!' Tanya said.

'Oh yeah?' Curt chuckled.

'So, what's everyone talking about?' Logan Henderson also known as Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush came up to the cast members with Carlos.

'We were talking about Curt playing a character with an original name.' Kendall said.

'That's right. Out of the five of us, only Curt was assigned a new name. I wonder why is that.' Carlos said.

'Can it be that this is how things work in Hollywood?' Logan suggested.

'But you know what? I think I may actually adopt it as my stage name. Names aside, I think your Kelly character could use some depth.' Curt said.

'Yeah, you know you're actually an important influence to Stephen's Gustavo.' Carlos said excitedly.

'Really? How? Enlighten me.' Tanya was amused at what Carlos had to say about her Kelly Wainwright character.

'Hmm...let's see. Like some falling in love with Gustavo in the end?' Kendall smirked.

Tanya raised an eyebrow.

'They should totally do that so that you don't appear so -' Curt started.

'Superficial.' James Maslow who plays pretty boy James Diamond in the movie, walked past them and finished the sentence for Curt. They all laughed and agreed.

At the same time, Graydon passed by the group to catch up with James to discuss something with him.

'Oh yeah, Graydon, Graydon, can we talk to you for a minute?' Kendall asked.

Curt, Logan and Carlos followed Kendall to talk to Graydon, leaving Tanya to chat with Darran.

'We want to talk to you about our characters, please.' Kendall continued.

'Yeah! I was thinking like in one scene, I wanna be like really angry and hit someone, someone like..James over here!' Logan chuckled, pointing at James.

'Sure, why not?' Graydon smiled.

'Logan!' James sounded cross.

'And I don't want to be portrayed as the one coming up with the schemes and plans all the time, you get what I mean?' Kendall said.

'Yes, absolutely.' Graydon nodded.

'And I got this little thing where I would like to use as a catchphrase where I will say 'I always keep my place tidy, you know'?' Carlos said.

Graydon chuckled and said: 'Well, that's because you're not a very tidy person by nature, are you? Ha! Gotcha! Okay, I got this. See you around.'

Graydon then left the boys to attend to other business.

'What? He just don't get it! I keep everything in order and Kendall's the one making a mess!' Carlos said.

'Yeah, that's tru - hey! That's not cool!' Kendall pushed Carlos lightly. The others laughed.

'Hey, wait. Look, someone's watching us.' Curt said, pointing to the front.

The boys faced the camera directly. They broke the fourth wall and were interacting with the audience.

'Look at all these people in there!' Logan said, grinning from ear to ear.

'Hey, hello!' The boys said.

'Look at those two making out at the back! How cute! But I bet you weren't paying attention to our movie, did you?' James said cheekily.

'Look at the mess they made with the popcorn!' Kendall said.

'Go on! Go on!' Carlos encouraged.

'You know I'm wondering why do people sit there and watch the credits roll? It's probably a sad anti climax.' Curt said.

'It's all over now. Back to big time reality.' Logan winked.

'I know where they're going. They're gonna go to the pub, get wasted, wake up in the morning not knowing exactly sure where they are and do it all over again to escape the reality. Ha ha!' Carlos joked.

'Hey you! Not you, the one back there. Yes you. That's a cool hairstyle you got there.' James said.

'Oh look, someone's actually recording this down! Uh-uh, you know that's not allowed in here.' Curt said, wagging his fingers.

'Yeah, not allowed in here.' Kendall imitated Curt.

'I wonder what these folks are wondering about now...' Logan said.

'Oh God! What happened to the bomb on the bus?' Kendall said, a shocked expression plastered on his face, facing his bandmates.

All five boys were just as shocked when they heard a loud explosion.

* * *

**_CREDITS ROLL AS THE MOVIE'S ENDING THEME, 24/SEVEN PLAYS_**

_[Kendall]_  
_ I can feel it in the air_  
_ I like the truth but love the dare_  
_ Livin' life like it's a vacation_

_ [Carlos]_  
_ We are golden like the sun_  
_ Never, never land, we all stay young_  
_ 'Cause we're the here and now generation_

_ [James]_  
_ Try and knock us down_  
_ We'll get up every time_  
_ We can run this town_  
_ So let's do what we like, do what we like_  
_[All]_  
_ All day, every day is a holiday_  
_ We're alright, 24/Seven_  
_ All day, every day all we gotta say_  
_ Is live your life, 24/Seven_  
_ Woooooo wooooooo 24/Seven_  
_ Woooooo wooooooo 24/Seven_

_ [Logan]_  
_ We got no one to impress_  
_ Looking fly no matter how we dress_  
_ Standing up forever 'cause there is no end_

_ [Dak]_  
_ It doesn't matter where you're from_  
_ We're all together here as one_  
_ Tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again_

_ [James]_  
_ Try and knock us down_  
_ We'll get up every time_  
_ We can run this town_  
_ So let's do what we like, do what we like_  
_[All]_  
_ All day, every day is a holiday_  
_ We're alright, 24/seven_  
_ All day, every day all we gotta say_  
_ Is live your life, 24/seven_  
_ All day, every day is a holiday_  
_ We're alright, 24/seven_  
_ All day, every day everybody's saying_  
_ Live your life, 24/seven_  
_ Woooooo woooooooo 24/seven_  
_ Woooooo woooooooo 24/seven_

_ All day, every day's a holiday_  
_ We don't care what other people say_  
_ All day every day's a holiday_  
_ We don't care what other people say_  
_ (Hey ho, let's go!)_

_ All day, every day is a holiday_  
_ We're alright, 24/Seven_  
_ All day, every day all we gotta say_  
_ Is live your life, 24/Seven_  
_ All day, every day is a holiday_  
_ We're alright, 24/seven_  
_ All day, every day everybody's saying_  
_ Live your life, 24/seven_  
_ Wooooooooo wooooooooo_  
_ (C'mon and sing it baby)_  
_ 24/seven_  
_ Wooooooooo wooooooooo_  
_ (Come get me, baby)_  
_ 24/seven_  
_ C'mon and sing it baby_  
_ Sing it, sing it baby_  
_ (24/seven) _

**_KENDALL SCHMIDT as KENDALL KNIGHT_**

**_JAMES MASLOW as JAMES DIAMOND_**

**_CARLOS PENA JR as CARLOS GARCIA_**

**_LOGAN HENDERSON as LOGAN MITCHELL_**

**_CURT HANSEN as DAK ZEVON_**

**_STEPHEN KRAMER GLICKMAN as GUSTAVO_**

**_TANYA CHISHOLM as KELLY WAINWRIGHT_**

**_SAMMY JAY WREN as JENNY TINKLER_**

**_DARRAN NORRIS as BUDDHA BOB_**

**_DAVID CADE as JETT STATSON_**

**_DAVID ANTHONY HIGGINS as MR. BITTERS_**

**_PHIL LAMARR as GEORGE HAWK_**

* * *

**A/N: This story has officially come to an end! Yay! :D I wanna take this opportunity to thank those who read it and supported it. Hugs and kisses from me to all of you awesome peeps who care enough to read it. Thank you so much and I'm really sorry if you find this last chapter crappy, LOL! Okay, now time for the big reveal i.e. which 'Spice' were the boys.  
**

**1. Kendall was Mel C a.k.a. Sporty Spice. Although there was no official statement about who is the leader of the Spice Girls, in the real Spice Girls group as well as in the movie, Sporty seems to always be the one in control. She has always acted like a leader even though this is never confirmed but still you get the point.**

**2. James was Victoria a.k.a. Posh Spice. No surprises there, right? Posh was the most fashion conscious and somewhat vain one in the group, very much like James Diamond. Not sure about James Maslow, though. LOL.**

**3. Carlos was Mel B a.k.a. Scary Spice. Scary was the loud, crazy one of the group. She was like an energizer bunny, always full of energy that can never seem to be exhausted. She reminds me of Carlos Garcia's character.**

**4. Logan was Emma a.k.a. Baby Spice. Baby was the youngest and cutest member of the Spice Girls. Logan may not be the youngest of the group but he is definitely cute in my opinion and that's why Baby's dialog in the movie was given to him in this story.**

**5. Dak was Geri a.k.a. Ginger Spice. If you are confused about this one, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: I'm just as confused myself! LOL! But come to think of it, Curt or Dak is kinda hot, like Ginger. Additionally, had Curt been the fifth member of the band, it would make him the oldest since he's older than the oldest member of the current lineup, Carlos, by one day and Ginger Spice was the oldest member of the Spice Girls during their heyday.**

**So, that's that! And I will see you again in my coming works! Bye for now! :)**


End file.
